Un vampire dans les couloirs
by HebiDoku
Summary: Harry en vampire , changé par ce qui lui est arrivé autant physiquement que mentalement. Des serpentards attirés par des gryffondors. . .Couples à découvrir. Un calice ? Oui mais lequel ?
1. Changement

Un vampire dans les couloirs. . .

Chapitre 1 : Changement.

Harry revenait de vacances , ses cheveux noir d'ébènes lui arrivaient aux épaules , toujours aussi ébouriffés , ses yeux toujours aussi vert , sa bouche pulpeuse rouge comme le sang. Il rejoint ses amis qui l'attendaient sur le quai neuf trois quarts , Hermione lui fit de grand signe de la main , ses cheveux longs et raide lui arrivait au milieu des reins , de grand yeux marron brillant de connaissance. Ron lui souriait et ses cheveux roux en bataille rendait son sourire plus éclatant ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur. Harry arriva à leur hauteur et leur fit la bise , ils restèrent bouche bé devant le nouvel Harry

-De loin on ne voyait pas bien mais. . .OUAH !

Harry rigola franchement devant le manque de mot de la brune qui normalement ne manquait jamais de mots. C'est vrai qu'il avait grandit il dépassait Ron maintenant , sa musculature avait elle aussi augmenté , il n'était plus le petit et frêle Harry Potter , il était le grand et fort Harry Potter mais surtout il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes rondes. Ils passèrent le mur pour arriver sur le quai où le Poudlard Express attendait tous ses élèves , ils rentrèrent dans le train et prirent place dans un compartiment , ils discutaient tranquillement quand Harry décida de leur parler de son brusque changement d'apparence

-Hermione , Ron. Vous vous doutez qu'on ne peut pas changer autant d'apparence en seulement quelques mois.

-J'attendais que tu nous en parle ! Harry nous t'écoutons !

Il sourit , son amie était vraiment géniale toujours à tout savoir mais à attendre qu'on en parle avant. Sauf si ça tardait trop.

-Je. . .Vous n'allez peut-être plus jamais me considérer comme avant. Non ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait. Je suis un vampire.

Un long silence s'en suivit , Ron et Hermione était sur le cul.

-Tu veux dire un être de la nuit assoiffée de sang , avec de longue canine , des yeux rouges et. . .

-Oui c'est exact Ron.

Il ouvrit la bouche et fit pousser ses canines, deux exclamations de surprise retentir dans le compartiment. Un autre silence suivit , pesant pour le jeune brun.

-Harry ! C'est génial ! Tu as de la chance , t'as vu à dû devenir une des meilleurs , tu peux voir dans la nuit , et même tu supportes le soleil –bien qu'un trop plein puisse t'épuiser- tu sais donc utiliser la légilimancie et l'occlumancie ! Tu es beaucoup plus fort –et ça se voit avec la masse de muscle que tu as pris – Un très bon odorat tu peux 'sentir' des gens invisibles ! C'est magnifique !!

Et Hermione se jeta au cou d'un de ses meilleurs amis , celui-ci étonné de par la réaction de sa meilleure amie resta coi devant la jeune femme qui se mis à rire , Ron serra aussi son ami dans ses bras en souriant lui montrant qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

-J'avais peur de votre réaction mais finalement. . .

-Harry ! Tu nous connais on ne te repousserait pas comme ça !!

-C'est vrai mec. Mais au fait , comment tu vas faire pour manger ?

-Ne t'en fais pas je gère parfaitement , je ne suis pas assoiffé de sang comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure , juste de temps à autre il me faut une dose.

-Un peu comme un drogué ?

-Tu vas me vexer là , Ron.

Ron éclata de rire vite suivit par Harry et Hermione

-Au fait Harry. . .Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Hermione.

Elle hocha de la tête mais son regard essayait de lire dans les prunelles vertes de son ami. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que son ami était en fait mort , son âme était partie , elle attrapa le poignet d'Harry qui la regarda étonné et elle tâta pour trouver le pouls mais elle ne sentit rien , elle regarda le brun dans les yeux et celui-ci sourit ,mal à l'aise

-Tu es mort.

-Hein ?! Hermione pourquoi tu dis ça il est devant nous !

-Oui mais il est mort. Son cœur ne bat plus.

-Je. . .

-Non Harry ne t'en fais pas. Tu es toujours le même c'est juste. . .Etonnant. . .Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un de mort et vivant à la fois !

Il eut un petit rire nerveux puis retira sa main de celles d'Hermione , elle comprit qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise de par sa nouvelle condition et lui fit un sourire d'excuse vite accepté. Le Poudlard Express partit enfin de la gare.

-Une dernière question Harry.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'étais pas chez ta tante ces vacances-ci alors.

-Non.

Elle fixa son regard et il comprit qu'elle voulait plus de renseignement mais il ne dit rien , gardant tout pour lui. Ron sortit un échiquier alors qu'Hermione sortait pour s'aérer et faire le point des nouvelles qu'elle venait de recevoir. En marchant elle croisa Malfoy , Zabini et Parkinson

-Alors la sang-de-bourbe se promène seule ? Tu ne vas pas te perdre ?

-Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Malfoy.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis continua son chemin alors que Draco serrait les dents , rageur de s'être fait clouer le bec par la sang-de-bourbe. Mais il continua son chemin tout en discutant avec ses acolytes. Ils allaient passer devant un énième compartiment quand une porte s'ouvrit et Harry Potter sortit avec sa taille étonnante et sa masse musculaire ultra développée , le brun ouvrit de grands yeux en se retrouvant devant les trois serpentards puis finit par sourire en voyant leur tête ahurie , avant que quiconque n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit un cri provenant de derrière les serpentards retentit

-HARRY !! J'AI BESOIN DE SAVOIR EST-CE QUE TU. . .

Elle s'arrêta en voyant les serpentards

-Harry il faut que je te parle ! Je dois savoir !

-Hermione. . .

-S'il te plais Harry ! Tu sais comme je déteste ne pas savoir !

-Oui je sais mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler !

-Alors rentrons ! Allez ! Harry vite ,vite !

Le brun soupira bruyamment , Ron sortit se demandant pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit , il remarqua les serpentards mais n'en tint pas réellement compte

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tu as l'air surexcité !

-Il faut que je saches mais Harry ne veut pas rentrer et c'est à propos de tu-sais-quoi !

Elle mimait des gestes en parlant , montrant son empressement

-C'est bon , Hermione, C'est bon. . .

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par rentrer dans la cabine Hermione se jetant à sa suite prenant Ron par le bras pour qu'il la suive et éviter ainsi une confrontation gryffondor-serpentard.

-Donc que me voulais tu Hermione ?

-Je voulais savoir si –quand tu mords- l'autre personne devient automatiquement vampire ?

-Non ce n'est que si je le choisis.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !! Donc. . .Ça veut dire que la personne qui t'as mordue voulait que tu deviennes un vampire !

-. . .Oui.

Les serpentards regardaient encore la porte où venait de se cacher le trio

-Il. . .Il a grandit. . .

-Ça tu peux le dire Pansy.

-Il est super musclé !

-Tu peux le dire aussi.

-Il est magnifique !

-Tu peux le dire. . .NAN MAIS ! Quoi ? Potter ? Magnifique ?

-Draco tu ne peux pas le nier ! Tu as beau le détester il est magnifique , quand il était maigrichon , frêle, petit il n'avait rien d'intéressant mais maintenant il va être chasser par tout le monde ! Ses cheveux ont poussé , il est devenu grand –tu crois que c'est la soupe ? Parce que sinon faut t-y mettre Draco- Il est devenu musclé , très bien bâtit.

-Hey oh ! Je ne suis pas petit ! Alors épargne- moi tes commentaires !

Blaise sourit puis éclata de rire , se prenant un regard noir de la part de Draco vexé de se faire insulter de la sorte.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas trouvé plus pâle ?

-Je dois dire que je ne fais pas attention à lui moi.

-Oui Blaise c'est vrai que tu es plus porté sur les roux !

-MAIS LA FERME ! T'images si quelqu'un entendait !

-On est seul , Blaise t'en fais pas !

-Même Pansy je ne veux que tu en parle.

-Promis. Alors Draco tu ne trouves pas qu'il est plus pâle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais oui c'est ça et prend moi pour un débile.

-Oui ! Oui il paraît plus pâle ! T'es contente ? Tu vas me lâcher maintenant ?

-T'énerves pas comme ça Draco faut bien que je t'ouvres les yeux tu ne sais pas le faire toi-même !

Draco grogna puis avança suivit par ses deux amis.

Hermione fit apparaître des glaçons , et ses deux meilleurs amis la regardèrent bizarrement

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez j'ai une raison pour avoir fait apparaître des glaçons. Harry Donne moi ta main.

Harry lui tendit la main en haussant un sourcil , elle lui mis un glaçon dans la main il s'attendait à sentir le froid mais il ne sentit rien.

-Sens tu le froid ?

Il hocha négativement la tête

-Hm. Le glaçon ne fond même pas. Je me demande quelle est la température de ton corps.

-Je dirai basse.

-Ha , ha ! J'avais pas remarqué Harry.

-Je pense que mon corps doit faire à peu près la même température qu'un glaçon.

-Non sinon quand on te prendrais dans nos bras on serait gelé. Mais peut être que les vampires contrôle la glace ?

-Contrôler ?

-Ou plutôt arrive à la maintenir glace.

-Mais je ne fais rien.

-Tu m'énerves Harry , j'émets des hypothèses là !

-Et moi je t'aide pour te dire que les hypothèses que tu sors en ce moment sont fausses.

-Merci Harry je le savais !

-Ne le prend pas mal 'Mione , Harry subit quand même tes expériences et répond sans broncher.

-. . .Oui c'est vrai , excuse- moi Harry je m'emporte.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Mais tu sais quand je ne sais pas tout j'ai vraiment envie de savoir des choses , donc je ne prend pas en compte la personne je suis désolée. J'essaierai d'y penser.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit puis s'assit en réfléchissant , Harry reposa le glaçon et s'assit aussi vite suivit par le rouquin.

-Dîtes , vous croyez que je dois en parler à Dumbledore ?

-Je pense que se serait préférable. Il doit quand même être au courant qu'un vampire se trouve dans on école.

-Je ne me ferais pas virer ?

-Je ne pense pas. Et puis Dumbledore t'adore non ?

-Oui mais. . .

-Harry t'en fais pas ! Avec Hermione, si Dumbledore veut te virer on criera haut et fort contre cette injustice ! Toi un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. . .Sauf en potion.

Harry éclata de rire en entendant la dernière phrase de Ron

-Harry ?

-Hm ?

-As tu un calice ?

-Euh. . .Non.

-Hm. . .Se serait bien que tu en aies un au court de cette année.

-Hermione tu oublies que Harry est le survivant il ne faut pas n'importe quel sang je crois.

-Hm , oui tu as raison.

-Mais. . .

-Un sang pur tu crois ?

-Sans doute mais les sangs purs détestent Harry non ?

-Vous m'écou. . .

-Oui mais . . .Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une façade ?

-Oui peut être. . .

-Hey. . .

-Et puis si on pouvait se rapprocher de certain serpentards moi ça ne me dérangerait pas. . .

-Tu ne perds pas le Nord Ron.

-OH !!! VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI ?!

Les deux gryffondors sursautèrent au cri poussé par le survivant

-Je n'ai pas besoin de calice j'arrive très bien à gérer mon besoin de sang.

-Non Harry ça c'est parce que tu es au début de ta transformation. Plus tu deviendras un 'vrai' vampire plus tu auras besoin de sang , sinon tu mourras. Il te faudra donc un calice pour ne pas que tu attaques toute la population sorcière !

Harry bougonna dans sa barbe mais finit par acquiescer , ne savait-elle pas tout sur tout ? Même si cela était terriblement énervant de temps en temps. Le train arriva enfin à Poudlard et tout les élèves sortirent , une nouvelle année voulait dire de nouvelles têtes. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la grande salle il n'y eut que les premières années qui restèrent debout, Dumbledore apparut avec dans ses mains le choixpeau, les élèves passèrent un par un , dès que des nouveaux allaient à gryffondor un tumulte de sifflement et de cri se faisait entendre , pour poufsouffle il n'y avait que des applaudissements ainsi que pour serdaigles alors qu'à serpentard il n'y avait qu'une indifférence monstre. Quand se fut finit le banquet commença et Dumbledore fit un discours

-Bonsoir à tous , mes chers élèves , voici une nouvelle année qui commence , j'espère qu'elle se passera dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il y a un couvre feu et si vous êtes pris à être en dehors de votre salle commune ou chambre , des points vous seront enlevés ! La forêt interdite est interdite comme l'indique son nom , je tiens aussi à dire que pour les septièmes années des sorties durant l'année seront organisées pour les amitiés inter-maisons. Bon appétit à tous.

Et les plats apparurent , tout le monde se servit et le bruit de la salle commune atteint des sommets

-Oh non , des journées pour l'amitié inter-maisons à tous les coups nous , gryffondors , allons se retrouver avec des serpentards. En fait les poufsouffles et les serdaigles s'entendent avec tout le monde.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi , Harry.

-C'est normal j'ai toujours raison.

-Nan mais Hermione écoute le se vanter là !

-Bon j'avoue. . .Hermione me dépassera toujours ! Quelle tragédie !

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin , elle dirigea son regard vers la table des serpentards et s'attarda sur un des serpentards , ledit serpentard se sentant observer releva la tête pour tomber sur Hermione qui rougit et tourna la tête brusquement , il haussa un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Harry qui avait remarqué le manège sourit , malicieux

-Hermione ? Qui regardait tu ?

-Hm ? De quoi parles tu Harry ?

-Ne fais pas l'ignorante.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas.

-Sûre ?

-Sûre.

Harry soupira , mais garda dans un coin de sa tête qu'Hermione craquait sur quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir qui était-ce mais il savait que c'était un serpentard. Quand ils eurent fini de manger , ils se levèrent de table , Harry jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que Dumbledore n'y était plus

-On va voir Dumbledore maintenant ?

-Oui. Allons y !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du directeur et arriver devant la porte ils toquèrent , la porte s'ouvrit rapidement pour laisser entrer les trois amis.

-Je me doutais que vous vouliez me voir.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir. Que se passe t-il.

-Professeur. . .Je. . .Je suis devenu un vampire au court de ces vacances.

Dumbledore fut quelque peu pris au dépourvue par cette annonce , mais ne dit rien , Hermione prit la relève.

-Monsieur. Harry à juste besoin d'un calice ! Et il sera inoffensif pour les autres ! Mais comme c'est Harry on pense qu'il lui faudrait un sorcier puissant. Pendant les premiers mois il arrivera à contenir son envie de sang mais plus il deviendra vampire plus il demandera du sang. Quelque soit sa volonté !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger. Harry, comment es tu devenu un vampire ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler professeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait et donc ne brusquait pas Harry.

-Vous n'allez pas me virer ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire , il te faut un calice le plus vite possible c'est tout.

Harry sourit , heureux d'entendre ça.

* * *

Hebi: Bonsoir ou bonjour !! Oui je viens bel et bien de commencer une nouvelle fanfic -- Je sais je n'arrêtes pas. . .

Harry: J'suis un vampire trop cool !!

Hebi: On va dire que c'est comme un prologue ce premier chapitre parce qu'il met vraiment tout en place pour la suite

Draco: POurquoi je n'ai pas été décris moi ?

Hebi: Ne t'en fais pas ça viendra !!


	2. Le sang est une drogue

Chapitre 2 : Le sang est une drogue

Les cours reprirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur des élèves de Poudlard. Harry grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante ainsi que Ron il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour se rendre joyeusement au cours du matin : Potion avec Sévérus Rogue.

-Nan mais tu te rends compte du nombre de cours de potions qu'on a par semaine ! Avec les serpentards en prime ! Non mais c'est pas sérieux !

-Ouais on est maudis ! Hermione ouvre les yeux et cri à l'injustice toi aussi.

-À la fin de l'année nous avons nos ASPICS si vous voulez réussir il faut bien avoir de bonne note en potion et comprendre en potion alors cessez de vous plaindre comme des gosses !

-Mais. . .Mais. . .'Mione. . .

-Non , ça suffit tous les deux et pas la peine de me faire vos yeux de merlan fris !

Les deux amis grommelèrent en boudant puis entrèrent dans la salle de classe pour le cours de potion , c'est-à-dire un magnifique cachot sans fenêtre pour rêvasser. De toute manière il n'est pas encore né le gryffondor qui pourra rêvasser en potion.

-Ron. . .

-10 points en moins pour gryffondor qui parle pendant mon cours !

-Mais. . .

Harry se prit un coup d'Hermione pour qu'il se taise et ne fasse pas perdre d'autre point à sa maison. Il soupira et lança un regard noir à Rogue , à ce moment il entendit dans sa tête 'stupides gryffondors' Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda la salle en se demandant qui avait bien pu parler , Hermione lui jeta un papier en voyant sa tête et il lut « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » , comme réponse il écrit « J'ai entendu stupides gryffondors mais je ne sais pas qui l'a dit. » La brune fronça les sourcils et répondit « Harry, personne n'a parlé » « tu es sûre ? Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu stupides gryffondors ». Hermione réfléchit quelques minutes puis la lumière fut elle griffonna sur son papier « Harry ! la légilimancie ! Tu as entendu Rogue ! » Harry en lisant écarquilla les yeux puis soupira « J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. . . » La brunette eut un sourire qu'elle essaya de dissimuler

-Miss Granger pouvez vous répondre à ma question ?

Elle rougit brusquement et tout les gryffondors ainsi que quelques serpentards furent très surpris de voir qu'Hermione n'avait pas écouté ou ne connaissait pas la réponse. Harry lui lança un regard désolé

-20 points en moins pour ne pas avoir écouter mon cours Miss Granger.

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux ne s'attendant pas à enlever des points à sa maison. Le cours de potion fini lentement d'autres points furent enlevés à gryffondor quand les potions étaient ratées, Hermione se promit de remonter les points qu'ils avaient perdus dans les autres cours , ce qu'elle fit très bien quand le déjeuner arriva , Harry , Ron et Hermione étaient dans les couloirs quand le brun sentit ses dents pousser toute seules , il mis sa main devant sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Il enleva sa main et montra ses dents, Ron et Hermione eurent un hoquet de surprise

-Je pensais que tu contrôlais Harry !

-Moi aussi je croyais !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

-C'est rien allez manger !

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi je suis plus comme vous je peux me passer de manger !

Les deux amis acquiescèrent avec un regard inquiet mais allèrent à la grande salle , sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Draco Malfoy qui sortait du réfectoire, il ne leur jeta même pas un regard , ils se regardèrent étonné puis rentrèrent leur regard se dirigea vers la table des serpentards, puis sur les gryffondors , mais aucune des deux maisons ne semblait rigoler , ni même poufsouffle et serdaigles. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et demandèrent

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bin les lettres ont été distribuées et une ambiance de plomb s'est abattue sur les serpentards. Et donc on a tous pensé à Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Ah je vois.

-Mais pourquoi Malfoy est partit ?

-Il avait l'air furieux et il est sortit on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Le repas reprit doucement , l'ambiance devint moins tendue. Harry était allé dehors , assit dans l'herbe essayant de rentrer ses dents mais la soif de sang était plus grande , il n'arrivait pas à les rentrer , il grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Au loin il vit Malfoy marcher dans le parc , il haussa un sourcil et décida de le suivre , ça lui ferait une occupation. Ses pas ne s'entendait pas dans l'herbe , le vent sifflait quelque peu face à ses mouvements et sa rapidité , Malfoy marchait rapidement jusqu'à être dans un coin isolé du parc , Harry le regarda et ne trouva pas le visage impassible qu'il avait normalement , il sourit d'un sourire carnassier et s'avança silencieusement , arrivé derrière le serpentard il souffla

-Alors on traîne seul , Malfoy ?

Draco fit un bond en se relevant vers Potter qui le regardait sarcastique

-Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Oh bah rien je m'ennuie.

Et Harry sourit oubliant totalement que ses dents n'étaient pas rétrécies, il vit les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrir en grand en regardant les dents pointues

-Merde !

-Potter. . .Tu es un vampire ?

-Non j'adore me mettre de fausses dents pointues.

Draco tiqua devant le ton sarcastique

-Hm, je me demande si je dois le dire aux autres. . .

-Mais ne te gênes pas. Mais tu feras ça plus tard pour le moment. . .J'ai soif.

Draco recula de quelques pas devant le regard de prédateur que lui lançait Harry , mais il nu pu faire d'autre pas qu'Harry se trouvait derrière lui , la tête penchée dans son cou

-Qu'est-ce que. . .Ah !!

Harry venait de rentrer ses dents dans la jugulaire palpitante de Draco, le sang coula dans la gorge du brun , celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond le colla à son torse pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Mais Draco ne pensait même pas à ça , il sentait son sang partir de son corps mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était du plaisir , il gémit en sentant une autre gorgée de son sang s'en aller. Quand Harry s'arrêta , le corps de Draco s'affaissa contre le brun qui le maintint contre lui. Le blond reprit rapidement des forces , se retourna vers le brun en s'écartant et le cria

-Tu m'as mordu !!!

-Non c'est pas vrai !

-Bordel ! Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

-C'est trop tentant ! Bon un petit sort maintenant !

-QUOI !!

Mais il ne pu rien dire d'autre que Potter lui lança un sort pour oublier , et lécha là où se trouvaient deux petites incisions dans le cou du blond pour les faire disparaître. Il allongea le corps du blond dans l'herbe et partit tranquillement souriant en sentant que ses dents étaient redevenues normales. Il rejoint Hermione et Ron pour leurs prochains cours , il n'expliqua rien mais Hermione comprit aisément ce qu'il avait fait. Le soir arriva au dîner le trio était déjà à table quand Draco Malfoy et sa clique entrèrent dans la salle , le blond marcha suivit de ses acolytes mais s'arrêta en regardant Harry qui avait un sourire carnassier , il se tint la tête comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose puis haussa les épaules délicatement et reprit sa marche jusqu'à sa table une fois assit il se tourna vers Blaise à côté de lui

-Blaise, je crois qu'ont ma jeté un sort.

-Lequel ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai comme un trou de mémoire.

-Ah d'accord ! Attends je reviens, j'ai une potion contre ça dans ma chambre.

Et le métis se leva pour aller jusqu'à son dortoir où il prit la potion et revint le plus rapidement possible à sa table il donna la potion au blond qui la prit avec une moue dégoûtée. Il ferma les yeux et tout lui revint il faillit crier mais dans toute sa dignité de Malfoy il ne fit qu'ouvrir de grands yeux. Il porta une main à son cou cherchant les incisions mais ne les sentit pas. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui rigolait avec ses amis.

-Alors ? On t'a vraiment jeté un sort ?

-Oui.

-Et donc ?

-Rien qui ne te concernes Blaise.

-Hey ! Je t'ai aidé et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie !!

-Exactement.

Blaise soupira mais ne chercha pas plus de toute façon si Draco ne voulait pas en parler il n'arriverait pas à le faire parler, une vrai tombe ce type. Par exemple pour son cas avec le roux il l'avait juste regardé étonné puis n'en avait jamais reparlé.

-Harry, tu as mordu Malfoy pas vrai ?

Avait chuchoté la gryffondor , étonné de sa perspicacité Harry n'avait pas cherché à nier.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien ! Je lui ai lancé un sort pour oublier. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Non je veux dire tu n'as pas eu besoin de le vider de son sang. C'est vrai que Malfoy est un sang pur et sorcier puissant.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne voulais pas le vider non plus. Ce serait du gâchis.

-Quoi ?

-Rien , rien.

-Nan ! Harry tu fantasmes sur Malfoy ?

-Fantasmer est un bien grand mot , mais tu ne peux pas nier que Malfoy est canon.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta pars ! L'amitié inter maisons sera peut-être plus facile que prévue.

-Ne dis pas de connerie !

-Tu m'as déjà vu dire une connerie ?

Harry se tu ne pouvant répondre , il soupira et continua de manger. Après avoir fait la bise à Hermione pour aller se coucher ainsi qu'à Ron , il attendit que ses compagnons de dortoir s'endorment pour sortir, il ne prit pas sa cape d'invisibilité sachant que ça ne lui servirait à rien , il était quand même devenu un vampire ! Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour aller dans le parc à la lisière de la forêt interdite il rêvassait tranquillement sans se soucier des alentours il sursauta légèrement en entendant

-20 points en moins pour gryffondor ! Tu adores tant que ça de faire perdre des points à ta maison ? Petit vampire.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent il allait ouvrir la bouche pour questionner le blond mais celui-ci le devança

-Tu me prends pour qui ? T'as cru que je n'allais pas remarquer qu'on m'avait lancé un sort ! Tu me sous-estime.

-Hm.

Draco fut décontenancé par le manque de réaction du brun

-Tu sais je suis vexé Malfoy.

Ledit Malfoy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Harry se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire à quelque centimètre du blond qui dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas petit Malfoy !

Draco soupira en fermant les yeux

-C'est plutôt toi qui est petit regarde tu dois faire 1m65 tout au plus !

-Je ne te permet pas !!

-Mais je ne me gêne pas.

Le blond grogna

-Tsss, je t'emmerde Potter !

-Eh bien ,eh bien , ce fut un plaisir mais je vais te laisser j'ai d'autre chose à croquer!

Et le brun se retourna vers la sortie mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le rattrapa quand il fut dehors, il lui attrapa la manche

-Quoi je te manque tant que ça ?

Le blond rougit brusquement mais dit de sa voix traînante

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là alors tu vas retourner à ton dortoir.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

Le fils unique des Malfoy rougit encore plus , puis il soupira

-Arrête de divaguer ! Retourne à ton dortoir.

-Hm. Pas envie. Je tiens à te rappeler ma condition !

-Ta condition ?

-Mais oui. Malfoy aurait tu oublié que j'étais un vampire alors que tu me l'as rappeler tout à l'heure ?

-Ah. C'est vrai.

-. . .Tu n'aurais pas changé ?

-Moi ? Absolument pas , toi par contre !

-Je sais je suis devenu magnifique , irrésistible. . .

-Tu divagues pas un peu là ?!

Harry prit par les hanches le blond et passa ses mains sous ses fesses , en profitant pour le peloter à sa guise , pour mieux le maintenir , Draco bougea pour retourner au sol mais en voyant que le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher il finit par nouer ses jambes autour de la taille du brun

-T'as pas intérêt à me faire tomber !

-Jamais je n'oserai.

Le blond soupira , ses mains sur les épaules du survivant qu'il regarda dans les yeux

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me portes.

-En fait je me disais que tu devais être très léger. Et c'est vrai , t'es plus léger qu'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle t'entendais ?

-Je ne donnerai pas cher de ma vie !

-Bon , maintenant que tu sais que je suis léger , dépose- moi.

-Nan. Pas envie.

Harry pinça les fesses du blond qui sursauta puis fusilla du regard le brun

-Ne me pelote pas !!

-C'est trop tentant.

Draco rougit

-T'es mignon comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas mignon !!

-Tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

-N'importe quoi !

Harry rigola devant la bouille vexée du blond.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

Harry se pencha dans le cou de Draco et déposa un baiser sur la jugulaire , il sentit le blond se tendre

-Tu. . .Tu vas me mordre ?

Le Malfoy avait une petite voix , presque timide

-Si tu me le permets.

-Je. . .

La langue du brun retraça une partie de la jugulaire faisant frémir le blond qui finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Harry fit donc pousser ses dents et lui planta dans la jugulaire sans d'autre cérémonie, il aspira le sang dans sa gorge , chaque gorgée amenait des gémissements du blond , le brun sentit le blond durcir contre son torse ce qui l'excita lui aussi , il continua à boire le sang de sa victime tout en massant les fesses bombées du blond qui gémissait sans retenu ou plutôt ne se rendait pas compte qu'il gémissait comme cela. Harry retira ses dents de la jugulaire du blond qui émit un gémissement de frustration qui fit sourire le brun

-Ça t'excite ?

Le blond rougit subitement et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise que le survivant avait sur lui mais sa force n'était pas comparable

-Arrête de gesticuler tu m'excite encore plus !

Draco arrêta tout mouvement en rougissant encore plus , c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit le membre dur à travers les vêtements du vampire contre lui. Harry décida de garder son colis dans ses bras et commença à avancer vers la forêt

-Hey ! J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-Je nous amènes dans un coin tranquille.

-Et pour faire quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

La phrase susurrée à l'oreille du blond fit comme l'effet d'une bombe , Draco se mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour se défaire de la poigne du vampire mais il ne fit que le faire gémir quand ses mouvements touchaient son sexe. Il finit par arrêter de bouger sachant qu'il ne faisait qu'attiser le désir de l'autre. Draco se retrouva bien vite au sol , dans l'herbe , entouré d'arbre et de buisson , il essaya encore une fois de se dégager mais de nouveau il ne pu rien faire face à la force surhumaine de l'autre.

-Lâche moi !

-Que je te lèche ?

Le blond rougit violemment

-NON !! QUE TU ME LACHES !!

-Mouais , j'suis sûr que tu as dis lèche.

-Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre !

-Exactement !

-Attends Potter tu comptes pas vraiment me. . .

-Si , si.

Le visage de Draco exprima parfaitement sa peur , il remua du mieux qu'il pu. Harry s'assit et installa le blond sur lui qui arrêta subitement de bouger

-Tu. . .Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ?!!

-Un peu , je ne vais pas dire que tu ne me donnes pas envie !

Le Malfoy soupira de contentement

-Oh ! J'allais oublier.

Draco regarda Harry en se demandant ce qu'il avait oublier puis il vit le brun se pencher dans son cou et lécher les deux incisions qu'il avait faite et il se recule , le blond passa sa main dans son cou tâtant puis fit une moue boudeuse

-Quoi ?

-Je. . .Je voulais les garder.

-Pour que je me fasses découvrir ! Non Malfoy je ne peux pas te les laisser. Déjà j'aurais dû te refaire oublier.

-Je l'aurais de nouveau su de toute façon.

-Alors je t'aurais créé de nouveau souvenir.

-Tu ne sais pas faire ça !!

-Tu crois ?

Draco déglutit , c'était le survivant après tout. . .

* * *

Hebi: Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pas mal centré sur le couple Harry/Draco

Harry: Ouais , l'intimité tu connais pas ?

Hebi: *l'ignore* Et donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas frustrées ^^

Harry: Ouais par contre moi. . .

Hebi: Mais quand est-ce que tu te tais !

Draco: Tu sais Hebi , même pendant le sexe il est très vocale.

Hebi: Mon pauvre Draco !

Blaise: Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en plaigne pendant qu'ils couchent !

Ron: BLAISEUH !! REVIENS !!!


	3. Dumbledore qu'estce qu'il fout là ?

Chapitre 3 : Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Harry s'était assis contre un arbre , Draco dans ses bras qui entouraient la taille fine du blond qui avait la tête posé sur l'épaule du brun , ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration se faisait lourde. Le vampire en déduisit qu'il s'était endormi , il se releva alors , son colis dans ses bras , à cette heure avancé de la nuit il était sûr que personne n'était dans les couloirs , il marcha tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Ses pas ne s'entendaient pas sur le carrelage de l'école, comme s'il était un fantôme , comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol mais ne faisait que l'effleurer. Il arriva enfin devant la porte du préfet serpentard , le tableau –une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et des yeux tout blancs même ses pupilles étaient blanches. Le teint pâle et une robe déchirée de par et d'autre de la tenue ainsi que d'une blancheur éclatante le tout entouré d'un lac et d'un ciel noir comme les ténèbres sans aucune lune ni étoiles, la jeune femme avait à la main une fleur argenté brillant dans la nuit- s'éveilla et regarda le vampire droit dans les yeux ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le brun qui n'était pas habitué à ne pas voir au moins la pupille des gens.

-Mot de passe ?

-Draco est endormi. Il ne peut pas répondre.

-Tu n'as pas le mot de passe tu ne passes pas.

-Je ne vais pas réveiller Draco juste pour ça.

-. . .Mot de passe.

Harry décelant l'hésitation du tableau eut un petit sourire

-Je te promets de ne pas rester longtemps. Tu pourras même le dire à Draco.

-Bien. Je t'ouvre.

Et le tableau s'ouvrit, le brun entra dans la chambre du préfet il repéra le lit , arriver à sa hauteur il maintint le blond d'une main sous ses fesses pour ne pas qu'il tombe et défît les draps jusqu'au pied du lit , il allongea le blond qui resta un peu accroché à la chemise du brun mais finit par céder. Harry déboutonna alors les boutons de la chemise verte et la retire délicatement il s'attaqua au pantalon qui fut plus facile , par contre son regard était moins concentré. Il vit Draco frissonner de froid il sourit attendri puis remonta la couverture sur lui , il déposa un baiser sur le front du blond , une caresse sur la joue et il sortit de la pièce. Le tableau –se refermant- lui demanda

-Tu n'as rien pris ?

-Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Lithia Minori. Et toi jeune homme ?

-Harry Potter , enchanté. On risque de se revoir, Lithia.

La jeune femme blonde hocha tout simplement de la tête et il partit rejoignant son dortoir , il pénétra dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron , Neville et Seamus. Ceux-ci ronflaient fortement il soupira et s'allongea dans son lit rejetant , chaussures , chaussettes , tee-shirt, pantalon. Ne gardant que son boxer il ferma les rideaux et lança un sort de silence pour être tranquille et ne pas entendre ses amis ronfler. Il s'endormit rapidement bercer par des jugulaires s'offrant à lui surtout celle d'un petit blond. Le jour se leva rapidement. Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude le dernier, il prit sa douche tranquillement sans se préoccuper de l'heure.

Draco s'était levé tôt ce jour-là, il ne comprit pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici , peut-être était-il somnambule , il prit une douche rapidement , s'habilla et sortit , son tableau l'interpella

-Draco !

-Oui Lithia ?

-Je tiens à te le dire ! Harry Potter t'a ramené ici hier vu que tu t'étais endormi dans ses bras. Il n'a pas voulu te réveiller alors je l'ai laissé rentrer. Il n'a rien pris.

-Ah d'accord. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu rentrer.

-C'est un charmant jeune homme.

-Hm.

Quelques minutes après il fut rejoint de Blaise et Pansy , qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Le blond se repassa sa soirée dans sa tête. C'est vrai qu'il était petit 1m65 alors qu'Harry devait faire 1m85 , ses cheveux plaqués en arrière grâce à la laque étaient d'une blondeur étonnante presque blanche. Sa peau était très blanche , ses yeux gris ou argenté étaient froids et n'exprimaient pas grand-chose. Même Pansy la dépassait , elle devait faire 1m67 ,ses cheveux bruns arrivaient au milieu du cou , ses yeux étaient marron , sa peau pâle son nez droit un peu en pâté mais c'était une jolie jeune femme. Blaise était le plus grand des trois avec son mètre quatre-vingt , sa peau métisse , ses cheveux bruns , ses yeux noirs il était un spécimen mâle très beau, il était musclé et avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres mais jamais très rassurant comme s'il préparait un coup tordu. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle , la tête haute , ils allèrent à leur table

-Alors, Draco qu'as tu fais cette nuit ?

Ledit Draco rougit brusquement puis bafouilla

-Ri. . .Rien pourquoi ?

-Nan !!! Sérieux qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Mais rien ! Blaise la ferme !

-Je veux savoir Draco ! Explique.

-Si je te dis RIEN c'est RIEN !

-Hm. . .J'espère que tu finiras par nous le dire on est tes amis après tout.

Draco baissa doucement la tête se plongeant dans son assiette quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement

-'Mione ! Ron ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre , merde quoi !

Harry venait d'entrer en criant se foutant éperdument de se faire remarquer, alors qu'avant il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire entendre quand il entrait !

-Il a pris en assurance.

-Ouais , t'as raison Pansy.

Draco ne dit rien. Mais il regarda le brun avancer vers sa table , celui-ci lui jeta un regard et un petit sourire , le blond détourna la tête comme si de rien n'était mais cet échange n'avait pas été manqué par ses deux amis. Blaise et Pansy s'échangèrent un sourire avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

-Tu étais avec Potter cette nuit ,pas vrai ?

-QU. . .NON ! PAS DU TOUT !

Pansy et Blaise rigolèrent , ils avaient deviné

-Explique ! Allez !

-Une autre fois, peut être.

Le brun et la brune râlèrent un petit moment , jusqu'à ce que Draco leur demandât

-Pansy, Blaise. . .

-Oui ?

-C'est. . .À propos des lettres.

-Ah.

-J'aimerais savoir –si ça ne vous dérange pas- ce que vous comptez faire ? Il nous reste une année , peut être même que c'est la dernière pour nous. Je voudrais donc savoir.

-Tu sais Draco, on a pas envie de suivre tu-sais-qui. On a pas les mêmes idéaux. Moi personnellement j'ai très envie de lui cracher à la gueule et non pas d'embrasser ses pieds ! Mais je sens que toute seule je n'arriverai à rien.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques instants, écoutant son amie parler avec sincérité pour une fois. Puis il leva les yeux vers Blaise

-Je suis avec Pansy moi , je n'ai aucune envie de m'agenouiller devant lui.

Après cette réponse le blond sourit grandement , comme il ne l'avait jamais fait , il était tellement rassuré. Il n'était plus seul.

-Je suis heureux de le savoir. Venez dans ma chambre ce soir j'ai des choses à vous expliquer.

-Oh , oh ! Tu vas nous parler de Potter ?!

Draco rougit et finit par hocher de la tête. Un grand cri résonna dans la grande salle , tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blaise Zabini un grand sourire aux lèvres , les bras lever en l'air. Puis se rendant compte de tous les regards poser sur lui , il envoya quelques regards noirs bien placés pour expliquer de retourner à ses affaires et se rassit l'air de rien , Draco se tapa le front de sa main se demandant pourquoi il était ami avec un crétin pareil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Des choses pas catholiques ?!

-Blaise !

-Quoi ? Encore pu. . .Ah !!

Blaise ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un flan au chocolat dans la tête , envoyé par son ex-meilleur ami qui était devenu rouge vif , celui-ci inspira fort et expira le tout pour reprendre sa pâleur habituelle. La journée se passa rapidement , au plus grand soulagement de Pansy et Blaise qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : être dans la chambre du préfet et de ENFIN savoir. Ils allèrent ensemble devant la porte et toquèrent , c'est un Draco Malfoy en serviette qu'ils découvrirent

-Draco t'imagine sa avait été Potter !

Ledit Draco rougit en pensant à ce que ferait le gryffondor puis se reprit et s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses amis , qui s'assirent sur son lit alors qu'il s'habillait tranquillement se fichant totalement de les savoir ici.

-Bon Draco tu te grouilles ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux savoir !

-Du calme Pansy j'ai bientôt fini , me reste juste à me coiffer.

-NON !!!

Blaise et Pansy avaient poussé leur cri simultanément sachant qu'il mettait trois heures pour se coiffer prenant une à une chaque mèche pour la mettre dans une position acceptable.

-Bon d'accord , mais c'est parce que je suis gentil.

-C'est surtout parce qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix !

-Bon alors je vais faire vite !

-Non tout les détails on a pas attendu toutes la journée pour juste un truc dit à la va-vite.

-Très bien. Pansy tu te posais la question de sa soudaine pâleur , de sa musculature plus développée , de sa grandeur et tout ce qui va avec. En fait il y a une réponse très simple. . .

-Soupe. Sport. Et enfermés dans un cachot.

-Ne m'interromps pas Pansy ! Donc la réponse est : tout simplement qu'il est un vampire. Donc son corps à changé. . .

-Ce n'est pas pour déplaire ! J'ai vu des regards braqués sur lui ! Il peut avoir qui il veut dans son lit. Dis- moi Pansy tu crois qu'il est toujours puceau ? Comme notre blondinet ici présent.

-Je ne pense pas. Il a pas l'air d'être puceau. Mais tu vois , j'ai jamais compris pourquoi Draco était attiré par lui avant. Maintenant je comprends il est canon ! Mais avant je ne lui trouve rien de. . .Passionnant.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est amoureux ! On ne contrôle pas les sentiments.

Draco les écoutait parler -avec un tic nerveux- de sa personne comme s'il n'était pas là

-BON CA SUFFIT !! JE SUIS LÀ JE TIENS À LE RAPPELER !!! ET JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE POTTER !!!!

-. . .

Ses deux ex-meilleurs amis , le regardaient sceptique.

-Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ?! Tu passes ton temps à le regarder.

-À le déshabiller du regard !

-À salir tes draps en pensant à lui !

-À te mordre la lèvre et rougir après chaque combat !

-À le regarder voler au lieu de chercher le vif d'or !

-À. . .

-C'EST BON CA SUFFIT !!!!! Vous avez raison. Ça vous va ?

-Parfait. Donc il est un vampire.

-Il t'a mordu ?

Le blond ne répondit pas mais rougit ce qui donna clairement la réponse aux deux serpentards.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non.

-T'as eu une érection ?

Draco rougit brusquement ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.

-Il le sait ?

Petit hochement de tête de la part du serpentard. Deux sourires sadiques sur le visage de ses deux amis.

-Lui aussi ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est parfait tout ça !! Bon c'est pas tout ça Draco mais on va te laisser mouiller tes draps.

-MAIS !! MAIS DEGAGEZ BANDE DE PERVERS !!

Blaise et Pansy s'enfuir en riant. Avisant l'heure le blond prit sa baguette et sorti , oubliant totalement de se coiffer les cheveux et de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Il s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit ses cheveux venir lui chatouiller le nez , mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire demi-tour et puis normalement il ne devrait croiser personne , son tour de préfet était toujours long. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le faire mais quand il voyait un couple s'envoyer en l'air il avait un malin plaisir à les interrompre pendant l'acte. Il eut un sourire diabolique aux lèvres alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et il ne remarqua pas la personne devant lui attendant que le blond lève les yeux , finalement Draco se prit le torse d'un beau brun et faillit tombe à la renverse mais d'une poignée de main sur son bras il fut de nouveau sur pied. Il leva alors les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux verts –trop connue, une cicatrice –trop connu-, un sourire mesquin –pas connu-

-Alors on rêvasse petit serpent ?

-Euh. . .Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu veux vraiment faire perdre des points à ta maison !

-Je t'attendais figure toi.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'attendais.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Quelle question ! Pour finir ce que nous avons commencé hier !

-Il n'en est pas question !

Un rire rauque s'éleva dans le couloir , faisant frissonner le blond de terreur. C'est vrai qu'il était beaucoup plus effrayant maintenant.

-Je te fais peur , Draco ?

-N. . .Non.

-Sûr ?

Le blond hocha la tête

-Alors regarde moi.

Draco releva alors les yeux et les posa dans les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis , et soupira de tristesse en ne voyant plus aucun flamme danser dans ses yeux.

-Qui a t-il ?

-. . .Rien.

-Hm.

-Je. . .Enfin. Tes yeux. . .Ils. . .Bref oublie.

-Non. Qu'ont-ils ?

Le blond répondit dans un murmure

-On y lis plus rien. Toute lueur à disparu.

-Je suis mort en même temps.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils puis toucha la joue du brun et enfin la tira , Harry fit une grimace de douleur

-Ne dis pas de connerie Potter tu es bel et bien en vie !

Le vampire sourit doucement ce qui fit rougir le blond et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Draco se retrouva dans les bras du brun , il entoura machinalement ses jambes autour de la taille du gryffondor et posa ses mains ses épaules.

-Potter ?

-Hm ?

-Mords-moi.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage pâle du vampire qui se pencha dans le cou de sa victime , ses dents poussèrent et il les planta dans la jugulaire il entendit le blond soupirer d'aise et le sentit passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. Le vampire commença à aspirer le liquide vitale dans sa gorge , fermant les yeux pour se laisser submerger par le goût divin du sang et aussi pour entendre les gémissements du blond dans son esprit et d'essayer de les garder le plus longuement possible en mémoire. Quand il enleva ses canines il entendit un grognement frustré qui le fit rire, mais Draco lui rougit , il sentit une langue bien connue lécher les incisions pour les faire disparaître , il soupira de tristesse à nouveau et posa une main dans son cou , là où normalement il devrait avoir les trous

-Je sais que tu veux les garder Draco , mais je ne peux pas te les laisser.

-Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dis !

Ils entendirent alors du bruit venant de juste à côté d'eux , un rire en fait , Harry se retourna alors que le blond essayait de se défaire de l'emprise que le brun avait sur lui

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Bonsoir Harry. Monsieur Malfoy.

Ledit 'Monsieur Malfoy' sursauta et essaya de plus belle de descendre mais en vint.

-Tu vas arrêter de bouger !

-Laisse moi descendre !

-Non.

Le blond grommela dans sa barbe inexistante puis se contorsionna pour se essayer de voir le vieux fou. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se sentit glisser et se retrouva porter comme une princesse il rougit d'être devant Dumbledore dans cette position

-Harry, aurais tu trouver ton calice ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi pas Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait.

-Hey oh ! Ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Eh bien Harry dans ce cas , essaye de le convaincre. Demain à lieu la première sortie inter maison. Toi et Monsieur Malfoy serrez ensemble, dès 8 heures du matin des groupes seront fait ,de seulement deux personnes et elles seront main dans la main.

-Ne m'ignorez pas !

-Ma foi pourquoi pas.

* * *

Hebi: Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Vampire dans les couloirs !

Draco: On avait pas remarqué ! Crétine !

Hebi: Toi ! Tu vas voir. . .Bon bin maintenant j'vais bosser sur Chasse à l'homme ! T.T Heureusement que Luna me boost !

Harry:. . .

Hebi: Sinon je mettrais un bail pour écrire !

Harry:. . .

Hebi:? Harry ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Harry: As tu oublié que tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire ?

Hebi: Ah oui ! Euh. . .Donc que j'explique , en fait depuis le début des vacances je suis sur un ordi portable à ma mère (qui est parti avec mon père en vacs alors que moi je suis restée à la maison avec mon frère mais on s'en fout !) Et donc mes parents reviennent Mercredi ! Ce qui fait que je ne pourrai pas poster avant un petit moment! Ah oui parce que j'ai oublié de dire que mon ordi à moi à planté ! (encore une fois) Et donc bah voilà. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !!


	4. Sortie

Chapitre 4 : Sortie

Dumbledore les laissa là dans un silence pesant. . .Jusqu'à ce que Draco capte toute la conversation et se remette de s'être fait ignorer.

-QUOI !!! Il est hors de question que je devienne ton calice !! Je n'appartiens à personne !! Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas !! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Harry qui regardait toujours dans le vague , ne l'écouta même pas. Trop occupé à savoir ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain

-Tu m'écoutes ? Potter ! Potter !!!

-Hm ?

-Tu m'agaces !!

-Hm, hm.

-Arrêtes avec tes hm !!

-Hm.

-PUTAIN !!! HARRY !!!

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?

Le brun susurra sa phrase , avec un clin d'oeil envers le blond

-Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer ! Je déteste ça !! Je suis un. . .

-Malfoy. . .Et blablabla !! Je tiens à te dire que j'en ai rien à foutre. Malfoy ou pas.

Draco se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son poitrine montrant qu'il boudait. Harry eut un petit sourire tendre devant la bouille enfantine du blond puis se retourna , toujours en tenant le Malfoy dans ses bras , il marcha jusqu'à la chambre du préfet , Lithia le regarda et il fut de nouveau troubler par le manque de pupilles mais ne fit rien remarquer , la jolie blonde posa ses yeux sur Draco qui boudait encore , la femme du tableau sourit doucement puis ouvrit la porte sans d'autre cérémonie. Harry rentra à l'intérieur , mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson assis en attendant le blond. Le vampire posa son colis au sol et regarda dans les yeux les deux serpentards qui avaient un sourire mesquin sur le visage en dévisageant le petit blond

-Oh , oh. . .Draco tu ne nous avais pas dis qu'on allait déranger.

Ledit Draco rougit brusquement mais nia

-Mais non !! Il me ramenait c'est tout.

-Pourquoi étais tu dans ses bras ?

-C'est. . .

-Il est très léger , j'aime le porter.

Blaise se leva et se posta devant le brun , leva quelque peu la tête puis sourit franchement

-J'aime bien ce nouveau Harry Potter.

Harry jeta un regard à Draco , se demandant s'il les avait prévenu qu'il était un vampire. . .Pansy sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle déclara

-Potter , nous savons que tu es un vampire. Ne t'en fais pas cela restera entre nous. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Le brun alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit il répondit calmement

-Il y a Dumbledore , Hermione et Ron.

-Hm. Intéressant.

-Pourquoi donc , Zabini ?

-. . .Comme ça.

Le vampire eut un sourire narquois. . .

-Potter ! Tu comptes mettre d'autre personnes au courant ?

-. . .Non. J'aurais préféré que vous ne le saviez pas. Mais bon.

-Tu avais ensorcelé Draco n'est-ce pas ?

Ledit Draco s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain , pour boire un peu d'eau. Ses amis étaient des réserves à question ambulantes. . .

-Oui. Mais il l'a sut. . .J'aurais dû lui créer d'autre souvenir.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !!

Les deux serpentards avaient crié simultanément

-Vous croyez ?

Ils déglutirent bruyamment , Le blond eut un petit sourire , se souvenant qu'il avait eut à peu près la même réaction, il se doutait que les pensées de ses camarades étaient 'Il est le survivant après tout'

-Comment. . .Comment es-tu devenu vampire ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

-De un: vous êtes des serpentards tout de même. La ruse et le chantage vous connaissez. Et de deux: Ne croyez pas que ce n'est que pour vous , je ne l'ai dis à personne.

-On est peut être des serpentards mais on a des états d'âme aussi !!

-Hm. Hm.

-AH NON ! NE RECOMMENCES PAS AVEC TES HM !!

Le cri résonna dans la pièce , tout les regards étaient sur le blond qui leva les yeux aux ciels

-Ca m'énerve c'est tout. C'est insupportable ! Et quand il fait Hm ça veut dire qu'il n'écoute pas ou qu'il s'en fout !

Pansy eut un sourire narquois

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Parce que. . .Parce que j'ai subi ça.

-Subir est un bien grand mot , Draco. Si Dumbledore n'était pas apparu nous aurions fait autre chose. . .

Draco rougit violemment et lança un regard noir au vampire qui lui lança un sourire innocent.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça , mais je dois aller faire des petits trucs. . .

Les trois serpentards n'eurent le temps de dire autre chose que le brun était parti , il adressa un au revoir à Lithia qui lui répondit et disparut dans les couloirs.

-Draco. . .Pourquoi Dumbledore est-il apparut ?

-En fait, demain je me retrouve avec Potter.

-Hein ?

-La sortie. . .Pour le truc inter maison.

-Ah.

-Donc je suis avec Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien , ils ont parler de calice. Dumbledore a proposer à Potter que je sois son calice , mais il n'en est pas question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est simple , je suis un Malfoy je n'appartiens à personne !

-Ce n'est pas une raison , Draco. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-C'est vrai Pansy a raison.

-Être le calice d'Harry Potter. Je serais sa réserve de sang c'est tout. Jamais rien d'autre.

Pansy marmonna dans sa barbe inéxistante un 'mais qui a créé cet idiot ?' alors que Blaise répondit

-Draco. . .La plupart du temps les vampires prennent leur calice en fonction de la personne qu'ils aiment.

-Mais oui. . .Mais oui. . .Comme tu le dis si bien , la plupart du temps.

-DRACO !! ES TU UN CRETIN OU TON CERVEAU EST-IL PARTI EN MÊME TEMPS QU'IL TE SUCAIT LE SANG !! A défaut d'autre chose. . .

-Je ne suis pas un crétin !! Et mon cerveau est toujours en place !! Et ne fais de sous entendu douteux !!!

Pansy leva les bras aux ciel, Blaise sourit doucement. Retournant la conversation dans sa tête.

-Eh bien. . .Moi je voudrai parler avec Potter seul à seul. . .Le plus tôt possible.

La brune lui lança un regard , il lui retourna un sourire puis hochèrent la tête

-Et moi je dis que vous n'allez rien faire du tout !

-Au fait. A propos de demain tu sais des choses ?

-Bin , on sera main dans la main avec la personne.

-Pitié que je ne me retrouve pas avec Weasley , mes hormones en prendraient un coup !

-Hin , hin. . .Moi je veux ! Ronald Weasley avec Blaise Zabini !! J'le sens bien.

-Pansy je pari que tu seras avec Miss-je-sais-tout !

-J'espère qu'elle ne parle pas trop avec ses ennemis. . .

-Ca se trouve vous allez vous retrouvez avec Colin Crivey ou Seamus Finnigan ou Dean Thomas ou plein d'autre personne. . .

-Eurk. . .Je garde Weasley !

-Encore que moi si j'avais la petite Weasley no soucis. . .

-Dommage qu'elle soit en sixième année hein ?

-. . .J'viens de me rendre compte mais. . .On est un trio gay en fait. . .

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois puis sourirent

-LE TRIO GAY DE POUDLARD !!

-Blaise la ferme !

-Mais on est pas le seul. Regarde Potter.

-Ah ouais ? Et Weasley je doute qu'il soit gay, Granger non plus. Il n'y a que Potter qui est gay.

-. . .Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aimerai me coucher.

-Pour rêver d'un certain brun te faisant mille et une torture ?

-DEGAGEZ !!

Draco était rouge de gêne ce qui faisait toujours marrer ses amis. Après qu'ils soient partit , il se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama vert , s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Harry rentra à son dortoir tranquillement , un petit sourire aux lèvres , du sang sur les mains , mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il aurait tout le temps de l'enlever. Il arriva dans son dortoir et s'allongea après s'être débarrassé de son pantalon , son tee-shirt , ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Le lendemain tout le monde était dans la grande salle , aucune personnes n'étaient assises , sauf les professeurs , Dumbledore se leva et déclara

-Bonjour , jeunes gens. Excepté les septièmes années , tout le monde peut aller s'asseoir.

Les élèves concernés s'assirent tranquillement , heureux de ne pas rester debout plus longtemps. Les plats furent servit et ils commencèrent à manger sous l'oeil envieux des plus âgés

-Bien, je vais vous lancer un sort qui va vous 'attachés' avec une personne pour la semaine à venir. Vous serez main dans la main , et vous passerez la semaine en dehors , côté moldu.

Les serpentards furent ceux à faire le plus de bruit contre ce que disait le directeur

-Vous aurez un appartement , mais vous serez aussi par groupe nous ne pouvons pas vous donner un appartement pour tous. Vous serez donc par groupe de quatre.

Le vieux fou leva sa baguette et murmura le sort pour que personne ne trouve le contre-sort , tout le monde poussa des exclamations de surprise à se retrouver propulser contre l'autre personne , pour se retrouver main dans la main avec l'autre , tous sauf Harry qui avait ouvert la main pour une meilleure réception , ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que le blond était vraiment léger ,ce qui fait qu'il se cogna contre le vampire sans ménagement , Draco grommela alors que le brun ricanait doucement , il y eut un temps de flottement où tout le monde découvrit son partenaire puis des exclamations de surprise , de dégoût ou encore des soupires , il y avait :

-Draco et Harry

-Blaise et Ron

-Hermione et Pansy

-Théodore et Millicent

-Vincent et Neville

-Grégory et Dean

-Seamus et Luna

Et plein d'autre , Seamus était le seul gryffondor avec une serdaigle. Mais pas n'importe laquelle , la plus folle d'entre regarda autour d'elle puis repéra Blaise , elle regarda avec qui il était puis éclata de rire en montrant du doigt Blaise avec son bras libre , elle se foutait totalement de sa gueule ce qui ne lui plu absolument pas

-Pansy ! Ta gueule !

Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son rire, le métis s'approcha en tirant sur la main de Ron pour qu'il le suive , celui-ci le fit à contre coeur , Blaise frappa son amie qui arrêta directement de rire

-Aïe ! Espèce de crétin ! Tu vas voir ! Fais gaffe ou je dis des choses. . .

-Pansy !!! T'es vraiment une. . .

-Serpentarde oui.

-C'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Mais j'avoue que ça commençait par 's'.

La serpentarde grogna vis à vis du brun , qui feinta l'indifférence et se dirigea vers sa table tout comme Pansy , sauf que Ron s'arrêta brusquement et tira vers sa table en disant

-T'as cru quoi Zabini ? Je ne boufferai pas à ta table !

Ledit Zabini se retourna vers Ron tira violemment sur la main de l'autre ce qui les mis face à face , Blaise se pencha et fit basculer le roux sur son épaule comme un sac à patate

-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Le rouquin s'était mis à hurler et frapper le dos du serpentard qui s'en foutait royalement , Hermione elle ne dit rien préférant suivre la brune pour surveiller son ami qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie , Harry en voyant ses amis aller à la table des serpents soupira de dépit puis suivit le chemin , Draco avait un petit sourire content , il savait que comme Ron il n'aurait rien pu faire pour ne pas aller à la table des gryffondors. Arriver à table le premier soucis , comment manger sans ses deux mains , pour Harry aucun soucis il utilisait la magie sans baguette , les aliments se faisaient couper par des couteaux qu'il manipulait grâce à sa magie et la nourriture allait vers sa bouche , il paraissait s'ennuyer au plus haut point. Ceux autours d'eux grognèrent ils ne savaient pas faire de magie sans baguette. Ron s'en foutait éperdument et mangeait avec sa main libre , alors que Blaise voulait toujours utiliser sa main prise bougeait un peu puis se rappelait qu'il était attaché avec le rouquin , soupirait et réfléchissait. Le rouquin le regarda , pris une serviette et s'essuya distraitement la bouche et la main , puis il tendit un croissant au serpentard qui le regarda étonné , il allait poser une question mais le roux le coupa avant

-Pose pas de questions ! Les 'sang-pur' franchement , ne pas pouvoir manger à la main. . . Ouvre la bouche.

Blaise se renfrogna en fronçant les sourcils

-J'suis pas ton chien Weasley.

-Non mais t'as intérêt à ouvrir la bouche parce que j'ai pas envie de subir tes jérémiades toute la journée parce que tu as sauter le petit-déjeuner. Alors ouvre moi cette bouche !

Le métis grommela dans sa barbe inexistante puis consentit à ouvrir la bouche , Ron avança le croissant et il croqua dedans. Hermione elle prenait sa fourchette et piquait dans les plats distraitement , depuis le débout elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour parler , Pansy faisait de même. Draco regardait autour de lui se rendant compte que pour le moment aucun n'avait fait de remarque désobligeante. Il fut surpris de voir des aliments voler devant sa bouche , il se tourna vers Harry qui lui indiqua du menton les morceaux , il ouvrit la bouche et un morceau de gâteau rentra dans sa bouche. Le petit-déjeuner se passa ainsi , il était beaucoup plus calme que toute les autres fois. Hermione releva la tête tourna la tête vers la gauche pour savoir qui était à côté d'elle , quand elle le sut elle rougit violemment puis reporta son attention sur son assiette , elle regarda Pansy qui continuait de manger tranquillement

-Parkinson.

-Hm ?

-T'as fini ?

-Non.

-J'aimerai passer à la bibliothèque.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Parkinson. S. . .S'il te plais ?

-Et s'il ne me plais pas ?

Hermione grogna et retourna contempler son assiette

-Hermione ?

La brune releva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami , brun , en face d'elle , ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis il détourna ses prunelles vertes vers la gauche de la jeune fille qui se mis à rougir , il avait deviné. Qu'allait-il dire ? Elle afficha un air craintif qui s'envola quand Harry lui fit un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Elle soupira de soulagement

-Bon Granger tu veux bien arrêter de trembler ? C'est agaçant !

Ladite Granger leva les yeux au ciel

-Parkinson ! ne lui parle pas comme ça !

La voix claqua dans l'air , Pansy leva les yeux vers le vampire et lança un regard noir. Draco lui s'en fichait totalement trop concentré à essayer d'attraper le morceau de gâteau qu'Harry s'amusait à avancer et reculer pour ne pas qu'il le mange, Blaise éclata de rire en voyant le petit blond s'étouffant avec le morceau de gâteau qu'il était en train d'avaler ce qui fit sourire le rouquin. Finalement Draco arrêta sa poursuite pour foudroyer des yeux son futur ex-meilleur ami , Blaise fini par s'arrêter puis toussota pour faire passer ce manque d'indifférence. Finalement tout les septièmes années se levèrent et allèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard Dumbledore était en face des élèves et les regardait avec bienveillance

-Bien je vais former les groupe. . .

Les noms passèrent , défilèrent , les groupes formés prenaient un porte au loin et s'en allait pour le Londres moldu

-Ensuite il y aura : Harry Potter , Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode. Vous êtes le groupe 13. A partir de 19 heures vous pourrez vous éloigner de votre partenaire , pour la douche ensuite des 23 heures vous serez de nouveau attachés. Bien , bon séjour.

Et le groupe prit la poudre de cheminette , ils arrivèrent dans un grand appartement , un hall d'entrée où ils se trouvaient avec un miroir sur le mur en dessous un support pour y mettre n'importe quels objets quand on rentre , dessus justement se trouvait 4 clés, une pour chaque groupe ils pouvaient donc rentrer quand ils le voulaient , les murs étaient blancs ils poussèrent la porte devant eux et tombèrent sur le salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger , des canapés étaient entreposés en cercle autour d'une table basse , les murs étaient gris clair , sur les murs une télé écran plasma , un tapis sous la table basse rouge vif. Les canapés noirs le côté salon était à gauche alors qu'à droite se trouvait une immense table en bois foncé , des chaises faites dans le même bois massif. Un lustre au dessus de la table pour éclairer les repas , un tapis blanc s'étalait sous la table et les chaises. Sur la droite une porte qui mène à la cuisine , pratique , aux murs blancs , spacieuses. Un couloir qui mène à un grand espace ouvert où se trouve quatre portes menant à des chambres la première à gauche à des murs verts , une moquette bleu , le lit double aux draps gris et blancs. Une autre porte qui mène à une salle de bain simple, baignoire-douche , toilettes derrière un mur et lavabo. Des commodes se trouvent contre les murs , en bois foncé. La deuxième est presque pareil sauf que la moquette est violette et que les draps sont d'un rouge sang. La troisième à les murs argentés , la moquette noire , les draps or. Et la quatrième des murs marrons une moquette blanche , des draps verts. Harry et Draco prirent la première chambre sous les cris d'un certain blond qui ne céderait cette chambre pour rien au monde. Pansy et Hermione prirent la deuxième , Ron et Blaise la troisième et Théodore et Millicent la dernière. Soudain ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de bagages , donc pas de vêtements, pas de brosse à dents , ni de brosse à cheveux , gels , laque, ou autres. A peine avait-ils pensés cela que les commodes se remplirent de vêtements , les autres produits apparaissant aussi. Ils furent soulagés. Draco et Harry était debout dans leur chambre

-Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant !On est collé ! J'peux rien faire tout seul !

-je tiens à te rappeler que je suis dans la même situation que toi.

-Mais je m'en fous !

-Ne m'énerve pas, Malfoy. Ces temps si je me sens d'humeur. . .Bestial. . .

Le blond se retourna vers son partenaire, il eut un doute sur sa survie au bout d'une semaine avec le vampire mais finalement décida d'oublier sa peur et de ne pas trop l'énerver , en ne devenant pas un lèche cul non plus.

-Bon, et si nous sortions ? Je ne veux pas rester debout dans cette chambre toute la journée !

Draco acquiesça et ils sortirent de leur chambre , arriver dans le hall Harry prit une clé et ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. . .

-Potter, j'espère que tu as une idée.

-Je dois dire que là, pas du tout. . .

Soudain une voix dans l'appartement se fit entendre

-Que souhaitez vous , jeune sorcier ?

Draco regarda autour de lui pour savoir d'où venait la voix mais il ne pouvait pas énormément bouger dans tout les sens qu'il voulait à cause de sa main , Harry répondit, désinvolte

-Enlever nos robes de sorcier se serait pas mal.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ils sentirent leur robe s'envoler et se retrouvèrent avec leurs vêtements de ville, Harry en profita pour lorgner sur son camarade

-Jolie tenue, Draco.

Ledit Draco portait une chemise verte foncé aux boutons argentés avec un pantalon à pince noir

-Que veux tu ? Je suis l'élégance même.

-Ainsi que la modestie même !

-Tsss.

Le blond regarda de haut en bas la tenue du brun puis décréta

-T'es pas mal non plus.

-Je sais.

-Et après c'est moi qui me vante ?

Harry haussa les épaules , son tee-shirt était blanc et moulant ce qui faisait ressortir ses muscles et pectoraux bien dessinés , son pantalon était en cuir noir et moulait affreusement bien ses fesses rebondies

-Bon et bien allons y !

* * *

Hebi: Et voici le chapitre 4 !! Ce soir j'ai quand même postée deux chapitres ^^ Un pour deux fics !

Harry: Putain je suis canon !

Draco: Ah ouais et c'est vraiment moi la modestie même !!

Ron: Une bouchée pour papa ! Une bouchée pour maman ! Une bouchée pour tata ! Une bouchée pour. . .

Blaise: LA FERME !!! JVAIS TE TUER !!!

Hebi: J'aime cette ambiance ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des maths à finir !

Harry: A minuit quarante neuf ?

Hebi: --' m'en parle pas. . .


	5. Lithia

CHAPITRE 5: Lithia

Ils franchirent la porte. Harry et Draco marchaient dans les rues de Londres , main dans la main -forcé- Le blond regardait les boutiques défilés pendant qu'ils marchaient mais ne trouvait encore rien à son goût alors qu'Harry lui était plus dans ses songes regardant le ciel devenir gris. Belle journée en perspective, il soupira doucement puis se sentit tirer il regarda le moucheron qui osait le réveiller de ses pensées Ô combien importante sur la pluie et le beau temps , enfin il comprit pourquoi tant de remue-ménage tout simplement pour un magasin. . .Il soupira encore alors que le blond lui disait

-Harry !! Regarde ! Je veux celui là !! Je veux !! Viens on va l'acheter ! J'ai des gallions !

-Draco. . .Ici ce n'est pas des gallions la monnaie courante.

-Ah ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie !

-Si tu regardais un peu , regarde sur l'étiquette c'est une sorte de L un peu bizarre c'est le Livre. La monnaie courante est le livre.

-Mais j'en ai pas des Livres moi.

-Viens.

Après quelques minutes de marches , ils arrivèrent devant une banque , tout ce qui a de plus banale , entrèrent et allèrent vers la gauche là ils passèrent une porte et la banque n'était plus vraiment banale , des Gobelins attendaient tranquillement là , Harry alla vers le premier de libre et demanda

-Bonjour, j'aimerai échanger de l'argent sur mon compte en livre.

-Votre nom.

-Harry Potter.

Il se souvenait qu'avant il chuchotait son nom pour ne pas qu'il attire trop l'attention mais maintenant il s'en fichait éperdument , il demanda une forte sommes et il eut son argent qu'il mis dans sa poche , Draco fit de même juste après et ils repartirent comme si de rien n'était.

-Dire que je me promènes avec plein de moldu autour de moi.

-Et ? Tu te sens révulsé ?

-Non je m'en fous à vrai dire.

La matinée passa dans les magasins au grand dam d'Harry qui devait suivre le blond dans la cabine d'essayage il s'empêchait à chaque fois de passer ses mains sur le corps frêle du petit blond , mais Draco avait un grand sourire aux lèvres-choses rare- pendant qu'il faisait les boutiques , mais les caissière les regardaient bizarrement parce qu'ils allaient à deux dans les cabines.

-J'ai faim.

Un nouveau soupire passa les bouches du brun , il vit un restaurant japonais et il entraîna le blond un serveur vint à leur rencontre

-Bonjour , pour deux personnes ?

-Oui mais nous aimerions une table à l'abri des regards s'il vous plais.

Le serveur hocha la tête et les emmena dans un coin du restaurant , où personne ne pouvait les espionner. Ils commandèrent et les plats arrivèrent encore une fois Harry utilisa sa magie sans baguette et il s'amusait , encore, à faire avancer et reculer la nourriture pour Draco qui commençait à s'énerver

-Putain ! Potter ! J'ai faim ! Me fais pas chier !

-D'accord , d'accord.

Il refit une nouvelle fois l'avant arrière puis sous l'oeil noir du blond il accéda à sa requête

-C'est super bon !!

-Japonais.

-Pourquoi tu m'parles de Japonais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire !

Un profond soupire prit le brun

-La nourriture , c'est de la nourriture Japonaise.

-Ah. Bon , on retourne faire les magasins ?

-NON !

-Bah. . .On fait quoi alors ?

-hm. . .J'ai ma petite idée. . .

Dès qu'il avait dit ça , Draco savait que c'était une mauvaise idée , mais sur le coup il n'avait rien dit c'est quand il se retrouva dans des montagnes russes allant à 300 kilomètre heures qu'il hurla tout ses poumons ainsi que moult injure envers le brun qui lui avait dit -quand ils étaient montés- "Tant fait pas , ça fait pas peur." Alors qu'à côté de lui le brun se marrait en levant les bras , c'est à dire le bras du blond aussi qui serrait de toutes ses forces la main du vampire de son autre main il s'agrippait à son siège comme il le pouvait. Draco fut contraint de faire plusieurs attractions de ce genre , puis enfin ils se trouvèrent sur un petit bateau qui avançait tout doucement , le blond se permit un soupire de bonheur et dit

-Enfin un truc tranquille.

Il regardait le brun qui eut un sourire sadique aux lèvres , il ouvrit alors grand les yeux , se tenant aux bords du bateau sentant que la calme n'allait pas rester calme, juste avant de chuter de plusieurs mètres il entendit clairement le brun dire

-Le calme avant la tempête.

Juste après ça il ne fut plus que cris et hurlement alors que le brun se marrait encore. . .Était-ce normale ? De se marrer continuellement alors qu'il allait peut être mourir ! Pour le blond non , il criait à en perdre la voix. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent Draco cria ou hurla

-POTTER !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-REGARDE MOI CA !!! JE SUIS TREMPÉ !!! TREMPÉ !!!!! MOI !!

-Moi aussi et alors ?

-ET ALORS ???!!!! ET ALORS TU VAS MOURIR POTTER !! JE VAIS TE TUER TU ENTENDS !!

Les gens autour d'eux riait du spectacle , alors le blond arrêta tout commentaire et fit une moue boudeuse

-Aaah ! Fais pas cette tête Draco !! Ca me donne envie de t'embrasser.

Mais Draco n'arrêta et tourna la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux pour bien montrer qu'il était excédé. Harry tira sur sa main et le blond fut dans ses bras , celui-ci leva la tête vers le brun qui baissait la tête , leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un chaste baiser, ils avaient tout deux fermés les yeux c'est quand ils entendirent

-Maman !! Regarde des amoureux !!

Qu'ils arrêtèrent le baiser regardant le petit bout de chou aux cheveux étonnement blond et aux yeux vert tout près d'eux , Harry s'accroupit devant la petite fille lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant

-Coucou toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lithia ! Je m'appelle Lithia !! Et toi ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent étonné puis Harry répondit

-Moi c'est Harry. Et lui le grognon Draco.

La petite rigola sa mère arriva derrière , les deux sorciers relevèrent la tête et furent souffler de la beauté de la jeune femme , ses cheveux blonds ondulaient jusqu'à ses reins , une rose dans les cheveux , ses joues rougies et ses deux lagons pur , des lèvres fine et rose affiné en un petit sourire , elle paraissait frêle vraiment mince habillée avec une jupe blanche s'étalant au dessus de ses pieds avec une chemise noire déboutonnée dans les premiers boutons , un rire cristallin sortit de sa bouche quand elle vit que les deux jeunes hommes étaient stupéfait de sa beauté , sa voix claire et douce résonna à leurs oreilles

-Bonjour. Je suis Leana.

-. . .Enchanté , Harry.

-Draco.

-Maman !! Maman ! Ils se sont embrassés !!

Un nouveau rire sortie de la bouche de la mère

-Petite curieuse va !

-Dîtes !! Dîtes ! Comment vous allez faire pour avoir un bébé ! Il faut une maman pour un bébé !!

Harry se mis à rire alors que Draco rougissait brusquement

-On. . .On est un peu jeune pour penser à ça.

-Chéri, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il y avait plusieurs façon d'avoir un bébé.

-Oui ! L'adoption ! Ou alors les hommes peuvent tomber enceint !

-Chut. Ce genre de chose ne se dit pas ici.

-Ah ! Vous êtes une sorcière , n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment vous . . .?

-Harry Potter.

- Draco Malfoy.

-Oh ! Harry Potter ! Mon dieu , l'enfant de la prophétie. Et Draco Malfoy fils d'un puissant Mangemort Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black.

Draco détourna le regard se doutant qu'ensuite les insultes viendraient. Mais rien , il se permit alors de regarder la jeune femme qui le regardait dans les yeux en souriant

-Vous faites un drôle de couple. Vous êtes totalement opposé !

-Excusez moi, mais j'ai une question. Vous ne connaîtriez pas une Lithia Minori ?

-Si, c'est ma mère. Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune encore. J'ai très peu de souvenir d'elle.

-Elle a été peint.

-Hm ?

-PAS LES HM !!!

Une nouvelle fois tout les regards se braquèrent sur ceux du blond. qui grommela dans sa barbe

-Lithia me sert de tableau dans ma chambre de préfet.

-Oh ! Vous êtes encore à Poudlard.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête Leana sourit en plissant les yeux

-Je sais que Lithia Minori fait partie d'une famille de sang pur , que faites vous ici ? Du côté moldu.

-Il y a quelques années , avant que vous ne naissiez une attaque de Mangemort a détruit ma famille , je suis la seule survivante je me suis réfugiée chez les moldus et depuis je vis ici , j'ai ma fille et mon mari. Ma fille ira elle aussi à Poudlard quand elle aura 11 ans et je me demande dans quelle maison elle ira. Mais je sais au moins que la guerre sera fini quand elle y sera.

-. . .

Harry détourna la tête , il n'aimait pas parler de la guerre , même s'il savait que grâce à sa nouvelle condition il battrait Voldemort , il avait juré , il vaincrait même s'il devait y laisser la vie.

Quand ils rentrèrent il était déjà 19 heures passé, leurs mains n'étaient plus collés , mais il devait rester proche , ils virent dans le salon le groupe qui faisait une partie de carte ,enfin il y avait seulement Hermione , Pansy, Théodore et Millicent , les deux autres devaient prendre une douche. Et c'était vrai Blaise se trouvait en serviette derrière le rideau de douche , les bras croisé sur son torse , il se retourna et distingua la silhouette du rouquin à travers le rideau , il matait sans scrupule Ron qui se lavait sans se douter qu'il était le point de vu d'un métis qui commençait à avoir chaud , Blaise se retourna , c'était mieux pour ses hormones il soupira bruyamment puis il entendit

-Zabini ? Tu me passes une serviette steup'.

Le brun prit une serviette et la passa derrière le rideau

-Merci.

-Hm.

Le rouquin sortit de la baignoire avec en tout et pour tout sa serviette

-Putain !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blaise réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre

-Je ne compte pas m'abstenir de baiser pendant une semaine !! Il est quel heure ?

Ron baissa les yeux , puis les fit glisser jusqu'à son pantalon il se dirigea vers son vêtement , se pencha sans prendre en compte le fait que Zabini faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et fouilla ses poches dans la quête de sa montre, il finit par la trouver et dit

-Il est 19h50.

-Bien j'ai encore du temps.

-Euh. . .

-Quoi ?

-Tu. . .Tu rentres bien avant 23 heures , hein ?

-Oui, oui.

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de te trouver avec une nana dans une. . . Position. . . Euh. . . Compromettante. . .

Blaise ne pu se retenir de ricaner devant la gêne de son partenaire qui se renfrogna le rouge aux joues , il partit rapidement dans la chambre mais à peine avait-il dépassé le palier qu'il se retrouva projeter vers Blaise qui le réceptionna sans mal , Ron se trouvait contre le torse du métis qui avait entouré sa taille de ses bras , Blaise jura

-Putain ! J'avais oublié ! On peut pas se séparer.

-Pas la peine de me demander d'attendre à côté il en est hors de question !

-Pour que tu puisses me mater tranquille ? Et puis quoi encore !

Ron rougit furieusement et s'écria

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !! JE MATE PAS LES GENS QUI SONT EN TRAIN DE BAISER !!

-Parce que tu les matent quand ils ne baisent pas ?

-Mais. . .Mais. . .

Blaise ricana de nouveau , le visage en feu de Ron et son bégaiement était tordant mais en tant que serpentard il n'extériorisait pas énormément sauf quand il s'agissait de Draco. Le rouquin remarqua qu'il était toujours dans les bras du brun et se détacha vivement de lui

-Bon tu viens ?

Le serpentard hocha la tête et s'approcha du roux , ils sortirent de la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers leurs armoires respectives , Ron passa son boxer sous sa serviette alors que Blaise enleva sa serviette , la lança sur le gryffondor qui se retourna alors vers lui pour le voir dans sa glorieuse nudité , le rouquin prit une teinte rouge vif et se retourna le plus rapidement possible

-MAIS CA VA PAS !!!

Un ricanement lui répondit, Ron savait que le serpentard se moquait de sa pudeur et de ses gênes , mais il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il connaissait les batailles , les affrontements , les insultes , les révisions forcés mais tout ce qui était du domaine du sexe ou du corps humain était totalement inconnu pour lui. Bien sûr il connaissait la branlette mais si on lui demandait s'il le faisait il répondrait que non. Bon personne ne le croirait vu les rougeurs qu'il aurait obligatoirement. Ca faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était dans ses pensées un tee-shirt à la main et le regard perdu dans ses vêtements rangés pour une fois, il ne sentit même pas le brun enlever sa serviette et grommeler de ne pas le voir nu , il se réveilla quand Blaise lui souffla à l'oreille

-Ne fantasme pas trop sur moi , petit griffon.

Et le métisse donna une tape sur les fesses du rouquin qui eut un hoquet de surprise puis se retourna absolument rouge vers le fauteur de trouble une main sur les fesses la bouche ouverte dans un cri indigné bloqué dans sa gorge les yeux grands ouverts

Zabini sourit d'avantage devant la tête que faisait le rouquin

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu te prends une fessée ?

-. . .

Ron détourna les yeux , enfila son tee-shirt , prit un pantalon à la va vite et le mit , Blaise attendait derrière lui les bras croisé , quand leurs yeux retournèrent en contact Ron comprit que le brun ne le lâcherait pas avec cette question

-Je n'ai jamais eu fessées ça te vas ?

-Hm. . .Pour le moment ,bon tu viens ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête en grommelant 'tu crois peut être que je vais te raconter ma vie' qui fit sourire le métis , ils arrivèrent dans le salon où tout le monde y était. Ils racontaient leur journée

-Nan mais je vous jure !! Il criait comme une fille !! C'était trop tordant ! Il serrait ma main comme pas possible et se tenait aux rebord comme un taré!

-Nan mais vas y raconte mes déboires j't'en pris !

-Bien alors je raconte dans les montagnes russes ?

-LA FERME !!!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire , une bonne ambiance était présente même si les deux maisons rivale était là.

-Dîtes . Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Un long silence s'en suivit , Hermione se leva en soupirant , attrapa par le bras sa partenaire et se dirigea vers la cuisine en disant

-Tu penses qu'à bouffer , ventre à pattes va.

Un rire dans le salon suivit alors que Ron se renfrognait , croisant les bras sur son torse avec une moue boudeuse ce qui fit redoubler le rire des personnes présentes , le rouquin fit un petit signe à son meilleur ami pour qu'ils aillent à côté , le vampire acquiesça et ils se levèrent sous l'œil des serpentards suspicieux , mais Ron oublia -encore- la distance infranchissable alors qu'il allait se faire violemment éjecter en arrière Harry le retint par le bras et fit signe à Blaise et Draco de venir vers eux

-Quoi ?

-On aimerait discuter seul à seul mais. . .On ne peut pas vraiment s'éloigner.

Les serpentards acquiescèrent se postèrent devant la porte d'une des chambres alors que les gryffondors entraient , fermaient et jetaient un sort de silence

-Donc que voulais tu Ron ?

Dehors les serpentards essayaient d'écouter aux portes mais malheureusement ils n'entendaient rien, au bout de dix minutes la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Draco faillit se la prendre alors que Ron sortait l'air furieux Harry criait

-TU DOIS L ACCEPTER MERDE !! RON REVIENS ICI !!!

-JAMAIS !!! C EST TOTALEMENT FAUX !!! C'EST IDIOT VIENS PAS ME FAIRE CHIER !!!

-ROOOOOON !!!!

-TA GUEULE !! T ES VRAIMENT TROP CON !!

Ron s'était retourné vers son meilleur ami qui prit très mal sa dernière réplique une aura sombre entoura le survivant

-Ron. . .

-NON ! HARRY TU TE TAIS !! TU VOIS PAS QUE LES CONNERIES QUE TU ME SORS ME METTES DANS UN ETAT PAS POSSIBLE !!!

-C EST PARCE QUE TU LE PRENDS MAL !!

-ET COMMENT VEUX QUE JE LE PRENNE BIEN !! C EST STUPIDE !! TU CROIS TOUT SAVOIR MAIS FINALEMENT T EN SAIS RIEN TOI NON PLUS !! TU NE FAIS QUE DES DEDUCTIONS IRRÉELLE ET INUTILE !

-MES DÉDUCTIONS IRRÉELLE ET INUTILE NOUS ONT BIEN AIDÉ POUR SORTIR DE MERDE PAS POSSIBLE !!

-JUSTEMENT C'ÉTAIT TOUJOURS À CAUSE DE TOI QU'ON ÉTAIT DANS DES MERDES !!!

-TU N'AVAIS QU'À PAS ME SUIVRE !! C'EST TOI QUI VOULAIS TOUJOURS M'ACCOMPAGNER !! JE TE DISAIS TOUJOURS NON !!

-N'IMPORTE QUOI !!! TU TE SOUVIENS QUAND TU ES VENU NOUS DEMANDER DE L AIDE !!!

-BAH FALLAIT REFUSER SI TU VOULAIS PAS !! CRÉTIN !!

-MAIS JE T'EMMERDE ! JE TE RAPPELLE QU'ON EST AMI C'EST POUR QUE 'MIONE ET MOI ON T'AS AIDÉ !

-MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE MERDE !! DÉJÀ J'COMPRENDS PAS QU'ON SOIT SUR CE SUJET !! ON PARLAIT D'AUTRE CHOSE AVANT !!

-TU M'EMMERDES !! TA GUEULE ET ME FAIS PAS CHIER !!!

À peine ces mots furent dit qu'Harry s'énerva encore plus , il agrippa par le col le rouquin et le bloqua contre le mur avec une facilité déconcertante , une aura magique l'entourait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER COMME CA !!! TU ENTENDS !!!

Ron déglutit difficilement il savait que son meilleur ami ne supportait pas qu'on l'insulte , il remontait trop dans le passé à cause de ça , Harry le lâcha et il s'écroula au sol , se relevant rapidement pour prendre le bras de son ami pour lui dire

-'Ry , excuse ! J'étais énervé ! Je voulais pas dire ça ! Excuse moi!

-. . .Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !!!

-Je sais , je sais 'Ry mais j'ai pas réfléchis tu sais je suis trop impulsif ! Je pense pas avant de parler ! Je dis toujours des choses que je regrette après ! Pardon !

-Hm. . .

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et Ron fut soulagé ,c'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en dehors de la chambre avec leurs deux serpentards de partenaires Ron rougit alors qu'Harry grommelait dans son coin , Blaise et Draco étaient. . .Étonné , le rouquin eut un rire nerveux

-Ouah ! Ca c'est de la dispute !!

Blaise se prit deux regards blasés et un regard gêné

-C'est vraiment pas pratique ce système , Dumby est un taré !

-Dumby ?

-Dumbledore ! C'est simple non ?

-Oui mais , on vous croit hyper respectueux envers le vieux fou alors. . .

-Ah non , ça c'est juste quand il y a Hermione. . .

-Hm. Hm. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas parler du professeur Dumbledore comme ça les garçons !!

-Tiens quand on parle du loup. . .

-Venez manger ! Au lieu de gueuler comme des tarés. . .

-On. . .On était si bruyant que ça ?

-Non , non , on vous à juste entendu jusqu'en France ! BIEN SUR QUE VOUS ETIEZ BRUYANT IMBECILE !! Et Ron !! La prochaine fois que tu dis ce genre de chose , je ne donne pas chair de ta vie !!

-Désolé, 'Mione. . .

-Bon on va manger ? Ron tu avais faim non ?

Le rouquin releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage en voyant le sourire d'Harry

-Oui !!

Le dîner se passa calmement à part quelques regards noirs d'Hermione envers Harry. . .Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il trouva bon de mettre Théodore Nott à côté d'elle. Dès 23 heures tout le monde fut recollé un soupire passa sur chaque personne , surtout sur Ron qui n'avait pendant tout le repas dit que très peu de chose trop occupé à penser à ce que lui avait dit Harry. Quand il fut dans sa chambre avec Blaise il re-soupira

-De quoi vous avez parler pour que tu sois autant en rogne ?

-Je. . .Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Je peux peut être te donner un autre point de vu.

-Non , ça ira merci.

-Hm.

Ils demandèrent à être en tenue pour dormir, Ron avait un bas de pyjama rouge et il était torse nu alors que Blaise avait juste son boxer.

-C'est gênant quand même. . .

-De ?

-Nos mains, petit griffon.

-J'suis pas petit ! Je suis dans la moyenne ! C'est toi qu'est trop grand !

-Et Potter il est quoi ?

-. . .Immense ?

Blaise pouffa

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que les filles qui pouffent normalement. . .

-Non, les gens de bonnes familles pouffent.

-Ouais, truc de Bourges quoi.

-Exact.

-Bonjour l'ambiance chez toi alors. . .

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir chez moi ? Si tu viens tu risques de ne visiter que ma chambre et plus précisément mon lit. . .

Ron s'empourpra directement et bégaya

-N. . .Non mais. . .Ca va pas de . . . Dire ce genre de chose !

-Niark.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule en fait. . .

-. . .C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Grpmh. . .Bon on va se coucher.

Le métisse acquiesça et le rouquin tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière , puis il se sentit tirer par Blaise mais il se prit le contour du lit

-AIE !!! Putain !! Fait chier !

-Eh be quand tu t'énerves t'es vraiment vulgaire.

-Me casse pas les. . .Hm. . .Pardon.

-Pas grave.

Ron finit par monter dans le lit et se plaça dans sa partie du lit mais sa main le bloquait vraiment il ne pouvait pas s'endormir comme il le faisait habituellement , au bout de dix minutes de tortillement il lâcha pour lui même

-Ce vieux fou. . . J'aurai sa peau. . .

-Hep, tu nous piques nos expressions !

-Hm ? Laquelle ?

-Le vieux fou.

-Ah nan , ça on l'utilise aussi depuis la première année !

-. . .Dis, tu veux pas arrêter de bouger tu m'empêches de dormir.

-Pardon.

-Hm.

Pendant dix minutes Ron ne bougea pas d'un poil , cherchant à découvrir le plafond dans le noir , mais finalement il ne réussit à tenir que dix minutes , il était hyper-actif il avait besoin de bouger , alors de nouveau il essaya de se mettre dans une position plus confortable mais encore une fois sa main l'empêcha de bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il entendit un grognement puis se sentit tirer vers un corps chaud , son dos rencontra un torse musclé et son oreiller fut un bras confortable qui était lié à sa main , un bras passait sur son ventre pour le maintenir contre le métis , Ron sentait le souffle régulier de Blaise dans sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner , il se détendit au fur et à mesure des secondes et s'endormit d'un seul coup.

Hermione et Pansy s'allongèrent toutes les deux sur le dos et s'endormirent rapidement , Théodore voulait garder une certaine distance entre Millicent et lui mais il fut prit pour un nounours et dû se contraindre à s'endormir à moitié étouffé. Harry lui avait prit dans ses bras un Draco réticent au début mais finalement après avoir donner un peu de son sang il était on ne peut plus fatiguée donc il ne disait plus rien, surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler à quel point il fut excité. . .

Le lendemain Ron se réveilla doucement en papillonnant des yeux , il ouvrit totalement les yeux puis finalement les ferma et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras confortable. Un rire se fit entendre ce qui fit grogner le rouquin mais une main chatouilleuse vint le réveiller comme il faut , Ron riait en se tortillant dans tout les sens pour échapper à cette main

-Arrêtes !! Naaaaan !!! Arrêtes !!! S'teup' !!!!!!

Blaise consentit enfin à arrêter , c'est à ce moment que Ron se rendit compte de leur position , le métis était entre ses jambes ouvertes et il sentait une bosse contre ses fesses , il rougit furieusement puis bégaya de nouveau

-Euh. . .Zabini. . .Tu. . .

-Hm ? Oh ! Oui , trique du matin , pas toi ?

le rouquin rougit encore plus , ses joues s'alliant parfaitement à ses cheveux. Blaise posa sa main de libre sur l'entre-jambe du roux qui sursauta violemment et repoussa la main aventureuse

-MAIS CA VA PAS !!

-Ah non tu bandes pas. . .

-Mais. . .Mais. . .Arrêtes de. . . Tu pourrais t'enlever de là aussi. . .

Blaise sourit doucement puis s'écarta, se rallongeant dans le lit

-Euh. . . Il est quelle heure ?

Le brun prit sa baguette , murmura le sort pour voir l'heure et répondit machinalement alors que Ron pouvait très bien voir l'heure

- Onze heures et six minutes.

-Pu. . .Rée !! Il est tard !!

-Hm.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te plairais ?

-Euh. . .J'en sais rien. On se promène ?

-Si tu veux.

-On se lève ?

-Oui.

-. . .Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-. . .

Ron regarda son partenaire qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait se rendormir

-Zabini, tu te rendors je te mords.

-Où ça ?

-. . .A sang je te mords.

-Hm, hm.

-On dirait Harry.

-Hm. . .QUOI ?! J'ressemble pas à Potter !!

-Quand tu fais tes Hm. Ca veut dire que tu n'écoutes pas ou que tu t'en fous.

-Nan pas totalement. Je n'écoute pas c'est tout. Mais je ne m'en fous pas.

-Alors c'est mieux. Parce que Harry. . .

* * *

Hebi: HELLO !!! Je poste enfin ce nouveau chapitre!

Draco: Ouais après 20 ans d'attentes !!

Harry: Tu crois vraiment que les lecteurs vont attendre autant de temps

Hebi: Mais . . .T.T J'y peux rien !!! C'est parce que mon ordi est mooooooort !!!!

Harry/Draco: REPARS LE !!!

Hebi: Mais vous m'avez prise pour qui ? J'suis pas réparatrice !

Harry: Fais le réparer !!

Hebi: Mais mon père l'oublie complètement T.T J'ai que 15 ans moi !!


	6. Train fantôme ?

CHAPITRE 6: Train fantôme ?

Ron tira sur sa main prisonnière à celle du métis pour ne pas qu'il se rendorme mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord , il tira à son tour sur son bras et le rouquin se retrouva dans ses bras , il raffermit sa prise comme il le pouvait , posant sa tête dans le cou du roux

-Zabini. . .

Un grognement lui répondit ce qui le fit sourire mais il décida de ne pas laisser l'autre retourner dans les limbes du sommeil

-Zabiniii !!

Un autre grognement lui répondit

-Zabini !!!

De nouveau un grognement quoi qu'un peu plus mécontent

-Blaise Zabini ! Veuillez vous réveiller !!

Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre , et Ron ricana légèrement

-Blaise Zabini , Moi, Ron Weasley , j'ai faim ! Alors si sa seigneurie acceptait de bouger son fessier royal !!

Cette fois ce fut un ricanement qui se fit entendre mais finalement le brun accepta de bouger son fessier royal traînant un roux content de pouvoir aller manger , ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'appartement mais ils ouvrirent le frigo et une salade de fruit s'y trouvait , déjà entamée ce qui voulait dire que c'était pour le matin , ils n'allaient donc pas se gêner. Ils prirent le plat et s'installèrent dans la partie salon , l'un avait prit le plat l'autre des fourchettes , ils piochèrent dans le plat ainsi jusqu'à ce que la faim de Ron s'apaise.

-Weasley ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi déjà ?

-J'avais proposé qu'on se promène mais si tu veux faire autre chose. . .

-Non , non ça me va.

-Ok ! On va s'habiller ?

Blaise hocha la tête et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, chacun sortit ses vêtements puis demandèrent à les mettre. Ron avait choisit un pantalon taille basse blanc laissant voir son boxer noir qui s'alliait avec le noir de son tee-shirt manche longue qui avait un aigle blanc sur le devant , Blaise lui avait une chemise verte aux boutons noir , un pantalon noir à pince. Leurs chaussures étaient totalement différentes le rouquin avait des tennis sans grande semelle noir alors que le brun lui avait choisit des chaussures qui semblaient hors de prix , noir et polie.

-On fait les magasins en même temps ?

-Alors il faut échanger notre argent.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah , l'argent ici est différent que dans le monde magique.

-Et c'est quoi , l'argent ici ?

-Si je me souviens bien c'est le livre.

-Un livre ? Tu payes avec des livres ? On va en prendre dans la bibliothèque alors.

Ron éclata de rire, alors que Blaise ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Mais non !! Pas des livres. . .Euh pas de bouquin !! Mais nous c'est les gallions eux c'est les livres. Bref tu vas voir.

Ils passèrent un petit moment avant de trouver un endroit pour échanger leur argent, ensuite le brun comprit enfin que ce n'était pas avec des livres dans les bibliothèques qu'on allait payer. Blaise traînait le rouquin dans tout les magasins possible et inimaginables mais Ron n'achetait rien , il ne voulait pas gaspiller l'argent comme ça. Alors que le brun dès qu'il voyait un truc beau les enfermait dans une cabine, jusqu'à lors son choix c'était porté sur des tee-shirt qu'il avait du mal à enfiler mais aucun pantalon n'était choisie, au grand soulagement du roux. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait en ce moment avec un brun , sourire aux lèvres, main dans la main , pantalon dans l'autre main

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide , Weasley. . .

-Nan. . .Pas ça. . .

-Niark. . .Enfin. . .C'est bon tu m'as déjà vu nu ! C'est pas la bière à boire !!

-Euh. . .Pas la bière, la mer.

-Ouais c'est pareil.

Ron le regarda sceptique mais le bun reprit

-Allez ! Tu m'enlèves juste mon pantalon !

-Mais non !!

-Weasley !

-Raaah !! Tu me dois un service alors.

-Oui, oui.

-Mais attends. . .Comment veux tu que je t'enlève ton pantalon si je n'ai qu'une main ?

-C'est mieux que zero main ! Allez réfléchis !! Je ne veux pas rester ici tout le temps.

Ron réfléchit quelques minutes puis trouva enfin un moyen. . .Il vira au rouge vif.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !

-Hein ? Mais allez Weasley ! Sinon demain je ne nous lève pas ! Et tu ne pourras pas manger !

-. . .

-Allez j'veux juste mettre ce pantalon pour voir s'il me va !

Le rouquin ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit , il s'agenouilla alors devant Blaise qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil , Ron soupira puis souffla

-Ce que tu me fais pas faire. Ne me regarde pas !

Blaise fit semblant de regarder ailleurs mais revint rapidement sur la vision de son partenaire , agenouillé devant lui , essayant avec les dents et une seule de ses mains d'ouvrir son pantalon , s'il n'avait pas été noir on aurait vu ses rougeurs. Finalement Ron réussit à enlever le bouton et avec sa main fit glisser la braguette , il fit descendre le pantalon et l'enleva , ensuite il se redressa le feu aux joues. Après la séance magasins , ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Londre , ils passaient dans un parc quand un groupe de garçons leur cracha

-Ouh les PD !! Allez les tapettes c'est dégueulasse ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs que devant nous !!

Ron , le plus impulsif des deux ne retint pas son poing qui partit s'encastrer dans la mâchoire du garçon devant eux et il cracha à son tour

-Hep les p'tits cons , si vous voulez pas vous retrouvez à l'hosto avant d'avoir pu dire maman , vous feriez mieux de degagez de mon chemin !

Une vieille femme qui regardait la scène s'avança et dévisagea Blaise et Ron

-Vous !! Vous êtes la honte de ce monde !! Ces petits ne vous ont rien fait qui mérite ce que vous venez de faire ! Monstre !! Vous nous dégoûtez !!

Ron serra les dents et les poings , ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers la vieille dame. Blaise prit la parole alors

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dégoûte ? Ca ?

A la fin de sa phrase il rapprocha le rouquin , posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et aventura sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'autre qui s'était mis à rougir furieusement. La vieille femme lâcha un 'Oh' horrifié alors que les jeunes disaient des choses du genre 'Dégueulasse' 'PD' et autre. Finalement Blaise arrêta le baiser et fit un sourire suffisant à la vieille qui s'en alla furieuse. Puis il envoya un regard noir aux jeunes , accompagnés du regard noir de Ron et ils s'enfuirent. Et les deux sorciers reprirent leurs marchent , dans un silence pesant. Ron avait la tête baissé, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était dans une profonde réflexion.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop petit griffon. Les moldus sont comme ça !

-Mais. . .Pas tous. . .

-Heureusement sinon on se ferait harceler à tout les coins de rues !!

Un ricanement lui répondit

-En tout cas j'ai bien aimé lui clouer le bec à la vieille folle.

Ron rougit de nouveau en se souvenant du baiser partagé ce qui fit rire Blaise

-Ce n'était pas trop premier baiser quand même ?

-Non, mais j'ai pas non plus l'habitude qu'on m'embrasse.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à flâner dans les rues de Londre , ils trouvèrent un banc dans un parc où peu de monde y passait, ils s'y assirent en regardant la flore en face d'eux , le rouquin papillonnait des yeux pour rester éveiller mais sa lutte s'acheva rapidement , sa tête s'appuya sur l'épaule de Blaise qui le regarda attendri.

Harry c'était levé tôt ce deuxième jour , il était sur le dos et Draco dormait sur lui. Le brun passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds , s'amusant à les faire passer entre ses doigts après un long moment le blond se réveilla , il regarda le brun en se relevant légèrement puis referma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir ,Harry continuait de jouer avec les cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes puis ils décidèrent de se lever, le brun fit apparaître l'heure et ils surent qu'il était six heures et vingt minutes Draco râla pour la forme mais ils mangèrent dans le calme, rapidement ils demandèrent à s'habiller Draco était habillé avec une chemise blanche en soie et un pantalon en lin lui aussi et blanc , ses chaussures , bien polie et brillante était la seule touche de noir. Alors que Harry avait opté pour une chemise rouge sang et un Jean'S noir délavé par endroit ainsi que des basket noir.

-On fait quoi ?

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

Draco haussa des épaules en regardant son interlocuteur

-Déjà on sort puis on voit ?

-Ouais.

Le blond se retourna pour sortir de la chambre mais Harry l'arrêta brusquement

-Attends !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais se pencha dans son cou et donna un coup de langue qui fit rougir Draco

-J'avais oublié les marques.

-Ah.

Harry lui lança un sourire et ils sortirent de l'appartement.

-On ne fait pas les montagnes russes hein ?

Un ricanement lui répondit ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement

-Non, t'inquiètes.

Un profond soupire de soulagement traversa la gorge du blond , alors qu'un sourire sadique s'étirait sur les lèvres

-Que veux tu faire ?

-Euh. . .Je ne sais pas. . .

-Une fête foraine ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Viens.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment puis tombèrent sur une place où se trouvait plusieurs stand. Draco allait se précipiter pour voir tout et commencer à jouer mais Harry le retint il le regarda avec une question au fond des yeux et le brun l'emmena un peu à l'écart . Il ferma les yeux et Draco le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une lueur doré où leur mains étaient attachées .Puis il reporta son attention sur le brun qui avait les sourcils froncés enfin il rouvrit les paupières leur main étaient séparé d'un soixantaine de centimètres

-c'est tout ce que je peux faire, et ça risque de céder facilement.

-C'est déjà bien ! Allez viens ! On va faire les stands !!

Harry sourit doucement devant l'air empressé du blond

, puis ils entrèrent dans la fête foraine Draco était allé devant un stand de tira et avait prit un fusil en main, il le maintenait mal le bout de l'arme dépassait de son épaule , Harry sourit moqueur

-Draco. . .

-Laisse-moi ! Je me concentre !

-Draco. . .Tu as mal placé l'arme.

-Ah ?

-Oui, attends.

Harry remit l'arme correctement puis lui montra les cibles d'un signe de main, Draco s'empressa de tirer. . .A côté. . .Plusieurs fois, il fronçait les sourcils et commençait à s'énerver alors qu'Harry se foutait de lui. Puis le brun se plaça derrière le blond il posa ses mains sur les mains du serpentard et posa sa tête sur l'épaule près de l'arme pour avoir à peu près la même vision que Draco. Celui-ci s'était mis à rougir en le sentant se coller à lui, il se contrôlait de moins en moins plus il restait près de lui. Harry ne remarqua pas le trouble qu'il causait chez le blond ,il visa correctement la cible et appuya sur les doigts du blond ce qui appuya sur la gâchette, et la balle arriva au milieu de la cible

-Bingo !!

-Mouais. . .De toute façon c'est de l'arnaque. . .

-Mauvais perdant !

-Gna. . .Gna. . .Gna !

Harry ricana à l'oreille du blond et celui-ci réprima un frisson de toute ses forces en fermant les yeux profondément. La personne qui tenait le stand tandis une peluche en forme de dragon, aux couleurs vertes pour le dos et gris cendré pour le ventre. Harry le prit en souriant puis la mis sous le nez du blond

-Je pense qu'il t'ira bien. Dans tes couleurs. Et il va avec ton nom, Draco.

Draco détailla la peluche avec une moue critique puis la prit comme avec un soupire exaspéré.

-On va se moquer de moi.

-Mais non.

Et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, leur mains se relièrent brusquement

-. . .Je le referai plus tard.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire puis vit un train fantôme, il courut devant en traînant Harry derrière lui

-Je veux faire ça !!

-Tu risques d'avoir peur. . .Tu es une petite nature !

-Même pas vrai ! C'est toi le peureux !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un wagon qui commençait sa route dans le noir le plus complet, derrière eux deux jeunes garçons , un avait remarqué leur main liées et leur dit en rigolant

-Vous savez c'est pas encore le moment d'avoir peur !

-ON A PAS PEUR !!!

Avait-ils criés dans un même ensemble faisant sursauter les deux jeunes derrières, ils affichèrent tout deux une expression neutre faisant encore rire les deux jeunes mais deux regards noirs meurtriers les calmèrent rapidement. Quand ils entrèrent dans le noir Harry se prit des choses dans la tête alors qu'il criait un « AIE » Draco ricana

-Tu devrais pas être si heureux d'être un nain !

-J'suis pas un nain !!

-Ouais c'est ça ! 1m20 tout au plus !

-C'est même pas !!!!

Le hurlement arracha un tympan à Harry alors qu'un squelette venait d'apparaître devant eux , Draco se colla au brun en essayant de repousser le squelette qui semblait s'être accroché à un bouton de la chemise du blond , le vampire ne pu s'empêcher de rire en enlevant le doigt squelettique

-Arrête de rire !

Mais Harry continuait de rire alors que de fausses araignées leur tombaient dessus, Draco criait en repoussant les bestioles de sa main libre et serrait avec force la main du brun celui-ci fit passer son bras sur l'épaule droite pour le maintenir contre lui, alors qu'encore une fois le blond hurlait en voyant un couple de squelette danser tout près de lui. Et quand un rire démoniaque se fit entendre le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du train fantôme.

-Draco ? Ca va ?

-. . .Presque. . .Nan mais quelle idée de vouloir entrer dans ce. . .Ce. . .Truc !!

Harry eut un sourire narquois et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du blond

-CA FAIT TROP FLIPPER !!!!!

Le brun rigola franchement et referma ses bras autour de la taille de Draco qui venait de se coller à lui, les deux jeunes qui étaient derrière eux s'approchèrent en riant

-On s'est trop marrés !! Vous êtes trop fort !! Surtout le petit blond !!

-J'suis pas petit !!!

Et ils recommencèrent à rire accompagnés d'Harry alors que Draco se renfrognait puis ils partirent

-Y sont méchants !!

-Mais non. T'as pas arrêté de crier même quand tu ne voyais rien. . .

-Mais les autres criaient aussi !

-Ah la la. . .

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans les stands.

Blaise attendait que Ron se réveille mais cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait , et il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre. Il fit passer sa main liée devant le visage de Ron pour faire passer son bras dans le dos du rouquin , ensuite avec son bras libre il le passa sous les genoux de roux et le souleva. Il rentra ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement , personne n'était encore rentré , Ron ouvrit alors les yeux alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall d'entré, il fit une drôle de tête en regardant Blaise puis ouvrit la bouche

-Nous n'étions pas dans un parc ?

-Si mais après deux heures j'ai décidé de rentrer.

-. . .Désolé, fallait me réveiller.

-Bah, tu dormais alors. . .

Blaise lâcha doucement les genoux du roux puis fit passer son bras autour de la taille.

-Woh ! La galère !

-Bah ouais pas pratique avec les mains liées.

L'horloge sonna les dix-neuf heures et leurs mains se détachèrent d'un seul coup.

-Je hais ce système.

-Hm.

-A la douche ?

-Ouais.

* * *

Hebi: Voilà un nouveau chapitre !!!

Harry: Draco flippe trop !!

Draco: Même pas vrai !!

Harry: Ouais c'est ça !!

Blaise: 2heures. . .2heures. . .2 HEURES !!! J'ai attendu DEUX HEURES avant de le porter pour le ramener à la porte !!

Ron: . . .*marmonne* Ouais bah t'avais pas qu'à attendre autant. . .

Blaise: Pardon ? T'as dis quoi ?

Ron: Rien. . .Rien. . .

Blaise/Harry/Draco: . . .

Hebi: Bon et bien voilà quoi. . .


	7. Oh merde !

Chapitre 7: Oh merde. . .

Blaise et Ron s'étaient donc dirigés vers leur chambre et étaient rentrés dans la salle de bain , Blaise se deshabilla sans se sentir gêné de la présence de l'autre alors que Ron triturait ses boutons de chemise, le brun se retourna vers lui alors qu'il était nu ce qui fit rougir fortement le rouquin qui détourna la tête en fermant les yeux alors que le metis souriait moqueusement

-Tu sais Weasley tu devrais t'habituer à voir quelqu'un nu , quand tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un tu n'auras pas tes vêtements !

-Vas sous la douche !!!

-Tu m'accompagne ?

Ron rouvrit les yeux brusquement et fixa le brun avec des yeux ronds

-QUOI ???!!!

-Tu prends ta douche avec moi ?

-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!

-Allez , t'inquiètes.

Blaise s'avança vers le rouquin qui recula en fonction de l'avancée du brun mais rapidement il se retrouva collé au mur et Blaise sourit , fier de lui,

-A. . .Attends. . .T'es pas sérieux , hein ?

-Si, je le suis.

-Zabini. . .Je sais pas si on t'a frappé quand je dormais mais tu as dû te prendre un coup sur la tête !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??!!

-Je déboutonne ta chemise ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais . . .Mais laisse cette chemise en place !!

-Tu sais quoi, je vais faire un truc plus rapide.

Ron fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Blaise prit sa baguette se retourna vers le rouquin et lui envoya un sort qui le déshabilla entièrement, le roux sursauta violemment et se retourna pour se coller au mur rougissant de gêne et de honte, le métis s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ron et chuchota

-Hey, faut pas avoir honte de son corps.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes !!

Blaise soupira doucement dans le cou de Ron qui frissonna délicatement. Le brun se saisit de la main du roux et le tira à sa suite , le rouquin avait une jolie vu sur son postérieur, il obligea Ron à rentrer dans le douche et ferma le rideau derrière eux. Le rouquin se colla à la paroi, montrant son dos mais surtout ses fesses à Blaise

-Tu sais , Weasley, tu me donnes une très bonne vu d'ici !

-NE ME REGARDE PAS !!!

-Putain , mais on est tout les deux nus, tout les deux des mecs à ce que je sache t'as le même service trois pièces que moi.

-Ne parle pas aussi crûment !

-Dis moi carrément ce que je peux faire ce sera moins long.

Ron se retourna rapidement , le visage totalement rouge

-Merde ! T'as pas pensé que je pouvais être pudique !

-Y a des limites ! Regardes tu t'es bien retourné là ! Et j'vois pas de quoi tu as honte , t'es bien foutu !

-. . .

-De quoi as tu peur ?

Trouvant dans cette question un échappatoir il répondit

-J'ai peur des araignées, enfin tout ce qui est bestioles, des. . .

-Arrêtes toi !! Ne joue pas au con avec moi ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

-. . .Non.

Blaise fronça les sourcils d'éxaspération, il actionna l'eau chaude qui s'écoula sur Ron qui sursauta ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de l'eau sur lui, se collant donc au métis en criant légèrement

-Nan mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-L'eau t'a fais peur pas moi.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas actionné je n'aurais pas eu peur.

-. . .

Blaise posa sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du roux qui ne bougea pas, le brun mordit la chair blanche ce qui fit rire Ron

-Toi aussi tu es un vampire ?

Il se tendit d'un seul coup se rendant compte de la connerie qu'il venait de dire

-Euh. . .Enfin. . .Pas aussi, je ne connais pas de vampire , hein. . .

-Weasley, arrêtes toi là je sais que Potter est un vampire. Draco nous l'a dit et Potter l'a confirmé.

-Sympa d'être mis au courant. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

-Tu es vexé ?

-Non.

-Tu mens mal.

-Oui je suis vexé , Harry ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Je suis pourtant son meilleur ami ! Il devrait me dire ce genre de chose, je ne dis pas qu'il me dit tout -déjà parce qu'il ne me dit pas tout- mais aussi parce qu'il garde toujours un jardin secret que même Hermione ne connait pas ! Peut être même qu'elle elle savait que vous saviez qu'Harry est un vampire.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Enfin peut être qu'elle a des doutes mais sinon je ne pense pas que Potter lui ait dit quoi que ce soit.

-Hm.

Blaise fit glisser sa langue le long de la jugulaire de Ron qui frissonna

-Zabini. . .Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ledit Zabini fit glisser ses mains vers les fesses du rouquin qui se recula précipitamment

-Mais ça va pas ?!

Blaise poussa un soupire et se retourna, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de lorgner sur le postérieur du métis , ses joues s'enflammèrent et il détourna le regard , il prit le savon et commença à se frotter, la mousse se formant sur son corps il ne remarqua pas le regard de Blaise sur son corps. Il soupira en fermant les yeux pour ne pas se retrouver excité par la vu du rouquin.

Harry et Draco rentraient à l'appartement, leurs mains non liés l'heure avait tourné sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Dans la main du blond un dragon vert au ventre gris.

-Il te plait finalement ce dragon ?

-. . .Je ne vais pas le jeter, tu me l'as quand même donné.

Harry se pencha vers Draco –tout en marchant- et murmura

-Parce que tant que ça vient de moi tu garde ?

Le blond rougit brutalement en niant fortement

-ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, il posa sa main sur la hanche de Draco et le rapprocha légèrement de lui , ce qui augmenta les rougeurs du blond qui ne savait pas comment réagir, ils avaient l'air d'un couple. Pourtant rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Enfin. . .Quelques baisers et des morsures mais. . .Cela ne voulait rien dire pour Draco, ou plutôt il se persuadait que cela ne voulait rien dire, il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses joies. Il passa une main dans son cou à la recherche de deux incisions mais Harry n'avait pas oublié de les enlevés.

-Draco ?

-Hm ?

-C'est toi qui fait les « hm » maintenant ?

-Tu me donnes de mauvaises habitudes, à force de traîner avec toi !

Le brun ricana doucement , il avisa deux mecs qui lorgnaient sur le petit blond sans que celui-ci ne remarque rien, il resserra sa prise sur la hanche du blond en fusillant des yeux les jeunes hommes qui détournèrent les yeux sous la pression qu'y mettait le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-. . .Rien. . .Rien.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir les deux garçons qui fixaient le cul du blond ce qui l'énerva encore plus, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses de Draco et laissa sa main sur celles-ci , envoyant de nouveau des regards noirs aux deux hommes qui continuèrent leur chemin. Harry fixa le blond qui était maintenant rouge comme une écrevisse , le brun savait la raison de cette couleur qui allait si bien à Draco mais ne voulut pas enlever sa main du postérieur appétissant. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et n'entendirent aucun bruit venant de celui-ci , ils décidèrent de préparer le dîner , ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine après avoir déposer ce qu'ils avaient

-On fait une salade composé , d'abord !

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Oui. Pas toi ?

-Très peu.

-Bon tu vas m'écouter ! Tu fais les tomates en carré !

Draco sortit les tomates du frigo et les donna à Harry qui les coupa correctement , alors que Draco s'occupait de laver la salade et de découper en plus petite tranche. Ensuite il donna les concombres au brun qui les éplucha et commença à les couper mais il se coupa en lâchant un « aïe » qui interpella le blond

-Ah ! Attends !

Draco prit le doigt coupé et le suça pour le désinfecté mais il ne remarqua pas les yeux écarquiller du vampire qui enleva précipitamment son doigt de la bouche du blond, il sentit ses dents pousser , ses yeux devenir rouge et il remarqua l'air étonné du blond, il avait soif, très soif , ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la gorge pâle. Harry s'effondra au sol pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsion, Draco s'accroupit à ses côté posant une main sur le dos du brun et chuchota

-Harry ? Harry, tu peux me mordre si tu as soif !

-C. . .Casse toi. . .

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qui prenait le vampire de refuser de boire son sang

-Casse toi. . .

Il voyait que le brun souffrait

-CASSE TOI MERDE !!

Draco sursauta violemment , s'écartant du vampire, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent le rouge sang s'accrocha à l'argenté. Le blond sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui mais il murmura quand même

-Tu peux me. . .Mordre. . .

A la fin de sa phrase le brun se jeta sur Draco qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de peur , les crocs transperçèrent la peau tendre du cou et le blond ferma les yeux sous la brutalité , Harry posa sa main sur la tête du blond pour le rapprocher encore plus de son corps, la morsure était brutale, violente et douloureuse, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal cette fois ci, pourquoi il ressentait une sorte de brûlure. Et quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtait ? Draco s'accrocha aux larges épaules du brun en gémissant douloureusement , Harry continua de sucer le sang puis arrêta soudainement , enlevant ses crocs du cou blême , il vit les yeux du blond se fermer doucement et il se releva directement en portant Draco dans ses bras pour l'amener dans leur chambre il y allongea délicatement . Il resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille environ une heure après l'incident. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux avant de fixer le brun, il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-. . .Tu vas pas aimer. . .

-Tu ne me rassures pas là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu soif aussi rapidement et surtout une aussi forte envie.

-Tu as bu de mon sang.

-. . .Euh, ce n'était pas volontaire mais oui. . .

-Et j'ai ensuite bu ton sang.

-Oui.

-Tu es. . .Donc. . .Devenu mon. . .Calice. . .

Blaise et Ron avaient fini leur douche mais le rouquin boudait , assit à même le sol contre son armoire alors que le noir était allongé sur le lit , le roux fixait le brun , il suivait les contours du corps musculeux . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le noir très beau et surtout très bien fait

-La vue te plais ?

Ron détourna le regard en rougissant

-C'est pas ça ! Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour être aussi musclé alors que tu ne fais pas de quidditch !

-C'est simple, le sport de chambre, dans tout les sens du terme, autant dans le sexe que dans la musculation elle-même !

-T'as du temps !

-C'est surtout le nuit.

-Alors tu ne dors pas beaucoup ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'énormément de sommeil.

-Ah. . .

Blaise se leva, s'approchant du rouquin qui le regardait avancer sans faire le moindre geste , le noir s'accroupit , posant ses mains de chaque côtés du visage du roux qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce , ils se regardaient dans les yeux , Blaise continua son avancé doucement , pour ne pas brusquer le rouquin et savoir s'il le rejetait. Quand le noir allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ron , quelques coups furent toquer à la porte, sortant le rouquin de sa transe. . .

* * *

Hebi: Voilà le chapitre 7 !! Avec une merveilleux titre XD "Oh merde"

Harry: J'me suis toujours dis que tu étais quelqu'un de vulgaire !

Draco: C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Hebi: Je ne vous permets pas bande de. . .

Harry: Tu vois !

Blaise: Pu. . .Naise, tu m'as interromput au meilleur moment !! J'allais l'embrasser !

Ron,: Si tu crois que c'est si facile !


	8. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Chapitre 8: Ce n'est pas vrai !

Hermione, Pansy, Théodore et Millicent se trouvaient dans le salon, s'ennuyant ferme, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Hermione perdait ses esprit pour détailler avec précision le seul homme présent dans cette salle, celui-ci faisait semblant de ne rien voir mais il avait parfaitement remarqué que la brune le regardait assez souvent, même avant qu'ils ne soient tous envoyés ici. Au tout début il avait cru que les gryffondors allaient lui faire quelque chose et s'était préparé mais finalement rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Juste la Granger qui le regardait sans être discrète, mais elle détournait le regard en rougissant dès qu'il levait les yeux vers elle. Il avait finit par émettre une hypothèse, peut être que la gryffondor l'aimait.

Au début cela lui avait semblé beaucoup trop profond mais à force son idée s'était renforcée et à présent il n'avait que de léger doute. Il vit du coin de l'œil la brune froncer les sourcils et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle détourna la tête vers le plafond toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se pencha vers Pansy à ses côtés et lui demanda

-Je peux aller chercher un truc dans notre chambre ?

Pansy accepta avec un soupir et se leva, suivant la brune, qui fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir un jeu de carte, elles retournèrent au salon et Hermione montra le paquet disant

-Ça vous dit une partie de poker ?

-Le poker ? Répondirent les trois serpentards.

Les filles se posèrent sur le canapé alors que Théodore restait au sol, une main posé au sol pour maintenir son corps, Hermione expliqua en long en large et en travers ce qu'était le poker pour que personne ne soit perdu dans le jeu, elle distribua donc les cartes et une partie commença. Une bonne ambiance s'était installée, et Hermione était descendu du canapé, se rapprochant du châtain.

Un silence c'était installé dans la chambre, Draco fixait Harry puis dit

-Pardon ?

-Tu es devenu mon calice.

-. . .

Harry vit très bien les yeux gris se foncés sous la colère et avala sa salive en un soupir il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sort de silence sur leur chambre.

-Je suis devenu quoi ?

-Mon calice.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!!

Harry fit non de la tête, il vit les joues se coloré d'un rouge signifiant encore la colère s'accentuant petit à petit

-ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE !!!

-Hey, je t'ai dis de te casser !

-PARCE QUE C'EST MA FAUTE MAINTENANT ??!

-Oui ! Je t'ai dis de partir mais tu m'as dis de boire ton sang !

-MAIS FALLAIT PAS ME LAISSER BOIRE TON SANG AU DEPART !

-J'y peux rien ! T'es arrivé et tu as mis mon doigt dans ta bouche ! Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de te dire stop !

-T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON !! T'ES NUL !! Tu m'emmerdes !! Je ne voulais pas devenir ton calice !!!

Harry fronça les sourcils, il détestait qu'on l'insulte, et sa fierté en prenait un coup ainsi que son cœur quand Draco finit sa phrase. Il le répugnait ?

-DIS LE TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE T'ECOEURE ! OUAIS JE SUIS DEVENU UN VAMPIRE ET ALORS ??!! CA NE FAIS PAS DE MOI UN PARIA, NI UN MONSTRE !! JE SUIS AVANT TOUT HUMAIN !!

-ET TOI ? TU N'AS MEME PAS PENSE A CE QUE MOI JE VOULAIS !! ETRE TA RESERVE DE SANG !! CELUI QUE TU VIENS VOIR JUSTE POUR BOIRE SON SANG ET TE TIRER APRES !! C'EST QUOI CA ? HEIN ?!! C N'EST PAS UNE VIE !! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ETRE TON CALICE !! ETRE UNE CHOSE DE PLUS !! FAIRE PARTI DU MOBILIER!

-CA N'A RIEN A VOIR ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS CONSIDERE COMME DU MOBILIER ET CA NE CHANGERA PAS ! MEME PAS AVEC TA NOUVELLE CONDITION !

-ARRETE !! JE NE SUIS QU'UN MORCEAU DE VIANDE, TU EN AS TELLEMENT AUTOUR DE TOI ! TELLEMENT QUI EUX, ACCEPTERAIENT DE SERVIR D'OBJET !

-MAIS OU EST CE QUE TU VAS CHERCHER TES CONNERIES ?! TU T'ES FOUTU DES IDEES PLEIN LA TETE ET ELLES SONT FAUSSE !

-NON !! Je sais ce que je dis ! Je sais très bien ce pour quoi je vais servir ! Ce pour quoi je vais apparaître pour toi ! Un vulgaire bout de viande, que tu pourras saigner autant que tu le souhaites !!

-Tu te fous de moi ! Ça fait un petit moment que je prends de ton sang et est-ce que une seule fois je t'ai considéré comme de la viande ? Est-ce que je me suis montrée comme un maître qui regarde sa chose envers toi ? EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS CA ??!!!

Draco baissa les yeux sur la couverture , il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et ferma fortement les yeux , il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour répondre à la question d'Harry , le vampire se calma d'un seul coup devant l'air désorienté du blond , il se sentait particulièrement attiré vers Draco en le voyant dans cet état , il rougit en se rendant compte de ses pensées peu catholique et murmura pour le blond

-Draco, tu ferais mieux de sortir de la chambre.

Ledit Draco leva des yeux étonnés vers Harry mais préféra accéder à sa requête, la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté ça s'était mal terminé. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et attendit quelque instants collé à la porte, il ne pouvait pas aller tellement loin. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à côté de la leur et toqua. Il entendit comme si quelqu'un tombait au sol, et après un instant Blaise vint lui ouvrir, celui-ci le fusilla des yeux et il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il regarda à l'intérieur et vit Ron assit sur le lit, un livre qu'il venait de trouver à la main

-Je peux ?

Blaise hocha la tête et lui demanda

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens de me faire virer de ma chambre.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive malheur.

Blaise s'assit contre le lit et Draco s'assit en tailleur en face de lui

-Toi tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Draco leva un regard vers Ron, celui-ci releva la tête et se jeta un sort de silence pour ne pas entendre leur conversation. Il s'en fichait un peu, ce n'était pas tellement son problème. Il fixa un instant Blaise puis retourna à son livre.

Draco regarda Blaise dans les yeux puis les bassa au sol, cherchant à trouver ses mots, il ne savait pas réellement quoi dire. Comment l'exprimer, il soupira puis dit

-Je suis devenu son calice.

-A qui ?

-T'en connais beaucoup des vampires ? Débile !

Blaise eut un sourire, puis reprit

-T'as raison, et il t'a bien mordu à ce que je vois !

-Pardon ?

-Ta marque.

Draco porta sa main à son cou et tâta, la morsure était présente, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il se regarda dans le miroir, la morsure était vraiment rouge, on voyait la violence avec laquelle Harry l'avait mordu. Il soupira de nouveau, au moins il avait pu se voir avec une morsure dans le cou. Même si ce n'était pas la plus belle. Il retourna s'assoir devant Blaise qui le regardait.

-Et ensuite ?

-On s'est disputé. . .

-Ca a l'air de te déprimer.

Draco baissa les yeux vers la moquette en soupirant doucement, il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre

-Je ne veux pas devenir . . . Un objet, de la viande ou autre. Je voudrais qu'il me voit comme je suis, je ne veux pas qu'il ne voit qu'un . . . Calice.

-Tu sais je ne pense pas que Potter agisse de la sorte. Il ne t'a jamais traité comme ça ? Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il boit ton sang, et jamais –enfin je crois- il ne t'a manqué de respect, non ?

- . . . C'est vrai mais par rapport à ma nouvelle condition il pourrait changer. . .

-Je crois que tu te trompes, parce que j'ai lu quelque part –depuis que tu nous as dis que Potter était un vampire j'ai lu quelques trucs dessus- que quand un vampire avait un calice de un il le conservait toute sa vie et que si son calice mourrait il risquait de mourir lui aussi. Mais aussi que le calice avait une sorte d'emprise sur le vampire, on croit que les vampires contrôlent tout mais en fait c'est plutôt les calices qui s'ils ne voient qu'un intérêt pour le vampire –genre utiliser ses pouvoirs et d'autres- le vampire se sentirait obligé de faire plaisir à son calice.

Draco le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Ah mais il y a aussi des inconvénients ! Par nature même sans calice les vampires sont possessifs et jaloux mais lorsqu'ils ont un calice je ne te dis pas la galère ! Ils deviennent surprotecteurs ultra jaloux et possessifs !

-Punaise, j'vais souffrir !

-Non ! Jamais un vampire ne lèvera la main sur son calice, de un parce qu'il risquerait de le tuer et le blesser est une sorte d'affront je n'ai pas très bien comprit ce passage mais c'est comme s'ils . . . Euh... .

-C'est bon je vois, t'inquiètes. T'as lu combien de livres, dis moi ?

-Euh . . . Beaucoup ? Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, alors. . .

Draco lui sourit, il jeta un regard à Ron qui semblait plongé dans son livre, Blaise se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, Draco le regarda partir et se releva aussi, il secoua la jambe du rouquin qui sursauta puis ferma son livre et enleva son sort

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu craques sur Blaise, hein ?

Ron rougit mais nia

-Non !

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-. . . Tant que ça ?

-Non, mais tu viens de me le confirmer.

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard noir au blond qui reprit

-Oui, tu m'en veux je le sais, mais un conseil tu devrais faire quelques choses, parce que tu l'intéresses mais à force d'essuyer des refus il va laisser tomber.

-Comment tu sais que je le . . . Repousse ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas si différent que ça nous deux, même si ça me tue de le dire.

Un sourire lui répondit

-Bon je vais y aller.

-Malfoy ! Tu devrais demander à Harry de te soigner ton cou. Parce que c'est vraiment visible.

Draco passa une main dans son cou et hocha la tête, Draco toqua à la porte de sa chambre puis rentra, Harry était allongé sur le lit un bras derrière la tête et semblait endormi. Draco referma la porte et s'approcha du lit, il grimpa dessus et se positionna au dessus d'Harry, il regarda son visage, il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter Draco qui se recula d'un seul coup. Harry eut un sourire carnassier il dit

-Alors comme ça on m'embrasse quand je dors.

-T'appelles ça dormir ? A peine je te touche que tu te réveilles.

-Et si quelqu'un voulait nous attaquer ? Vaux mieux que je me réveille rapidement, non ?

Harry jeta un regard au cou de Draco et caressa doucement la blessure qu'il lui avait faite

-Je suis désolée.

-C'n'est pas grave. Mais Weasley m'a dit que tu pouvais me soigner. . .

-Hm, c'est une légère blessure ma langue suffira.

-Parce que sinon tu soignes comment ?

-Eh bien, le sang de vampire peut soigner de très grandes blessures.

Tout en parlant il s'était relevé, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Draco qui frissonna en sentant son souffle sur son cou, Harry lécha les deux incisions qui disparurent puis il s'attarda sur les contours violacés qui s'amenuisèrent petit à petit. Harry laissa son tête dans le cou du blond, respirant son odeur, il fit passer ses mains dans le dos de Draco le maintenant contre lui.

-Je . . . Je ne te mordrais plus, si tu ne veux plus. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi.

-Harry. . .

-Je suis si écœurant que ça ?

-Non ! Tu n'es pas écœurant, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas n'être qu'un objet, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Et puis j'ai appris des trucs.

-Comment ça ?

-Je peux te faire faire pas mal de chose.

Le brun rit légèrement puis s'écarta du cou redevenu blanc

-Je te rappelle que je suis Harry Potter.

-Hm... .Tu risques de me donner du fil à retordre !

-Et toi tu risques de me donner faim.

-Faim ?

Harry sourit doucement, il regarda Draco s'approché à quatre pattes sur le lit pour être contre lui qui s'était appuyé contre le mur et le bâtant du lit, il posa sa main sur la joue de Draco et dit

-C'est étonnant comment tu peux être innocent dès fois, Draco.

-Mais . . . Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « faim ».

-C'est sans doute parce que tu es encore vierge.

Draco rougit brutalement il ouvrit la bouche quelque peu choqué puis reprit

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ah, une chose que tu ne sais pas. C'est inscrit dans ton sang, je l'ai su dès la première fois ou j'ai bu ton sang.

-Mais tu ne t'es pas moqué.

-Pour quoi faire ? J'étais vierge jusqu'à ses vacances ci, alors. . .

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant poser une question mais essayant de se retenir, mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche et posa sa question

-Avec qui ?

Harry sourit de nouveau

-Un vampire, dont je ne me souviens pas le nom.

-Il y en a eut combien après lui ?

-Quelques uns. . .

-Un chiffre.

-Ca te dérange tant que ça ?

-Je te demande juste un chiffre.

-Six.

-Six ? Combien de fois ?

-Ca ne se compte pas ça.

-Hm... .

Harry le regarda longuement, mais aucune expression ne transperça le visage calme du blond.

-Et donc, ce « faim » voulait dire quoi ?

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du brun, qui répondit finalement

-Tout simplement que j'ai envie de toi.

* * *

Hebi: Je suis désolée de l'attente ! Et je me suis rendue compte juste aujourd'hui il y a cinq minutes au maximum, que j'avais écris treize pages, alors que je pensais que j'en avais écris moins de dix !

Draco: Mais quel boulet !

Hebi: J'y peux rien, j'y croyais dur comme fer ! Donc j'arrêtais pas de me dire, ouais faut que tu écrives encore un peu et tout XD Et j'm'en rends compte --'

Harry: Je confirme t'es un boulet.

Hebi: J'vous emmerde tout les deux ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je recule le lemon !!!

Harry: NAAAN !!!! J'ai rien dit !

Ron: J'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qui ne ferait pas pour un lemon. . .

Hebi: Hey, j'me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas encore fait de lemon pour cette fic, j'étais choquée XDD


	9. Regards

Chapitre 9 :

Il rougit brutalement quand la phrase atteint son cerveau et s'écarta légèrement du brun

-Ah. . .

-Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Sauf quand tu le voudras.

-Mais. . .Je. . .

-Shh, te stresses pas comme ça, viens là.

Il retendit ses bras vers lui et Draco après un temps de réflexion s'installa entre ses bras.

Ron était toujours assis sur le lit, et repensait à ce que lui avait dit Draco jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci lui viendrait en aide. Il vit Blaise revenir dans la chambre et chercher du regard un blond

-Il est sorti.

-Même pas un merci, nan mais quel sale gosse !

Ron sourit doucement à sa phrase puis il reprit son livre, Blaise vint s'allonger à côté de lui et le regarda quelques instants puis soupira

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

Ron ferma son livre en fermant les yeux, puis les baissa vers Blaise qui le fixait à nouveau, le noir répondit

-Euh…Je ne sais pas.

-Il n'y a pas quelques choses que tu voulais faire chez les moldus ?

-…Aller dans une salle noire où on raconte une histoire sur une toile.

Le rouquin réfléchis quelques instants à ce que c'était puis l'évidence ce fit et il ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres

-Le cinéma ! Aller viens, on y va.

Ils saluèrent le groupe qui était dans le salon et jouait aux cartes en passant devant eux, puis ils sortirent de l'appartement, ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres pour trouver un cinéma

-Ca consiste en quoi ?

-En fait, on est dans une salle avec une toile blanche devant nous et dessus un film va être projeté.

-Quel film ?

-Ca on va choisir.

-On peut choisir tout ce qu'on veut.

-Tant qu'ils sont à l'affiche oui.

Il était plus de vingt et une heures quand ils arrivèrent devant un cinéma, mais il n'était pas fermé, Blaise voulait voir un peu tout les films mais ils ne pouvaient en choisir qu'un, Ron râlait pour qu'il se dépêche puis le noir choisit un film sur un roi, le rouquin n'avait pas retenu le titre, il paya les places et ils partirent s'installer n'oubliant pas de prendre des pop corn, que Blaise découvrit, la salle n'était pas très rempli en même temps avec l'heure qu'il était.

Ils s'assirent au milieu pour bien voir l'écran, les pubs commencèrent intriguant Blaise qui finit par dire

- On s'est fait avoir, ce n'est pas notre film

Ron éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, c'était tellement amusant d'avoir un inculte des moldus à côté de sois.

-Ce sont des pubs.

-Pubs ?

-Publicités, des entreprises qui vendent leur produit.

-Et tu m'expliques ce qu'ils vendent là ? Avec cette nana qui croque une glace ?

-Ils vendent la glace.

-Mais on ne l'a pas acheté.

-… T'es déprimant, Bl…Zabini.

Ledit Zabini remarqua directement le lapsus qu'avait faillit faire le rouquin ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ron qui grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

Le film débuta enfin, mais l'histoire n'intéressa que Blaise qui semblait vraiment dedans, Ron n'arriva pas à s'endormir ce qui le fit grogner à plusieurs reprises s'attirant un regard noir du noir qui n'aimait pas être dérangé-apparemment-. Pour une fois qu'il voulait s'endormir ça ne marchait pas, le film était vraiment barbant, lassant, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il pensait puisque Blaise le trouvait fascinant, génialissime…

Quand ils sortirent du cinéma le noir avait un sourire de trois kilomètre de long alors que Ron râlait encore de ne pas avoir réussi à dormir

-C'était génial ! On y retourne quand ?

-C'est moi qui choisit le film, la prochaine fois !

-Hmpff… Tes goûts sont mauvais !

-Pardon ? Tu rigoles, le film était nul !

-Non, t'as pas de goût c'est tout !

Pendant tout le trajet du retour ils se disputèrent sur le film, quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, celui-ci était plongé dans un silence, tout le monde devait dormir, ils se turent donc et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre à pas feutrés.

Rapidement ils demandèrent à être en pyjamas pour Ron et en boxer pour Blaise et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, le noir fit quelques mouvements vers le rouquin pour lui dire de s'approcher de lui, Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lova contre le torse musclé de Blaise qui enroula son bras autour de la taille blanche pour permettre à leurs mains d'être dans une position confortable.

Ron appréciait la chaleur que dégageait le noir, son souffle se perdait dans le cou de Blaise, il sentait leurs corps s'emboîter parfaitement et il ne se sentit même pas rougir de gêne, il était calme, apaisée, serein, et cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras forts.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, leurs mains n'étaient plus liés, ils étaient tout sourire de retourner dans leurs « chez eux », jamais ils n'auraient pensés que manger à la grande salle leurs ferait un si grand plaisir, retrouver des amis plus jeunes, bavarder des potins durant leurs semaines d'absences…

Malheureusement les cours reprirent tout aussi vite que leur retour, Ron soupirait de désespoir, deuxième cours de la journée potion avec le terrible Sévérus Snape !

-Naaaaan ! J'veux pas y aller !

Harry sourit de manière contrite en plissant les yeux, ils étaient en commun avec les poufsouffles, Harry et Ron s'amusait à compter quelle maison perdrait le plus de point, souvent c'était eux : les gryffondors, mais bien sûr tout le monde connaissait la haine presque vitale du professeur Snape contre les gryffondors…Mais les poufsouffles n'étaient jamais loin derrière eux.

Les serpentards n'aimaient pas tellement les êtres timides et réservés, qui fuyaient constamment.

Ces temps ci Harry se sentait légèrement faible après l'incident avec Draco il n'avait pas rebut son sang une seule fois, le blond devait encore avoir peur de ses crocs rentrant violemment dans sa chaire, alors il avait préféré ignorer sa soif, à la place il partait chasser plus régulièrement, comme s'il échangeait une drogue contre une autre.

Le soir quand la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, Harry se levait de sa chambre et se rendait dehors, aux abords de la forêt interdite, à partir de là il utilisait ses sens le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait, parfois il se bandait les yeux pour n'utiliser que son odorat et son instinct, malgré tout les arbres semblaient se déplacer et se mettre sur son chemin juste pour s'amuser !

Alors il rentrait souvent avec un bleu, une bosse, une écorchure mais qui guérissait très rapidement, sauf que en cette journée cela faisait sept jours, dix heures, quinze minutes et vingt seconde qu'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de sang de son calice et ses facultés régénératrice étaient moins efficace donc il gardait l'arcade ouverte à cause de sa rencontre fortuite avec un arbre vraiment très gros. Ce qui lui avait valu des remarques désobligeantes de ses très chers amis

-Harry, tu devrais vraiment aller le voir. Le poussa Hermione, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, tu es d'une faiblesse…

-Hermione… Je peux pas, il doit flipper un max, j'n'ai pas envie qu'il ait peur de moi…

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, soit tu arrêtes de sortir dans la nuit pour faire je ne sais quoi, soit tu bois son sang !

-C'est vrai, mec, tu vas finir par tomber sur un animal dangereux sans pouvoir te défendre tellement tu seras faible.

-…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'argumenter encore que Snape leur disait d'entrer. La nuit il se leva et se rendit dans le parc de l'école, il se sentait patraque, ses yeux se fermèrent d'un seul coup et il tomba en avant, se vautrant dans l'herbe, de loin Draco venait d'assister à la scène et un sourire moqueur s'était installé sur son visage, mais le brun ne se relevait toujours pas ce qui commença à inquiéter le blond qui finit par sortir et aller rejoindre Harry, il le releva légèrement et tapota sur sa joue en l'appelant, après plusieurs minutes le brun finit par rouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci étaient d'un rouge vif et ses crocs sortaient de sa bouche coupant légèrement ses lèvres.

Cette vision fit sursauter le blond qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les fermer en soupirant

-Tu as soif.

-Non !

Draco rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils

-Tes yeux sont rouges et tes dents ressortent.

Harry se redressa, se mettant dans une position assise plus confortable

-Je n'ai pas… Soif.

Le blond savait qu'il mentait mais il ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Potter tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as pas bu une seule goutte de mon sang, et je crois avoir compris que tu ne peux pas en boire un autre que le mien.

-Je pourrai mais il ne me nourrirait pas.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Harry… Tu peux prendre mon sang.

-Je… Je n'en ai pas envie !

-Pardon ?

La réponse sembla choquer Draco qui se sentit vexé, son sang n'était-il plus convoité ? Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Harry, il se releva alors et se retourna pour reprendre sa marche en disant

-Très bien !

Mais Harry l'empêcha de partir en maintenant son poignet dans sa main, mais le manque de force le fit de nouveau s'écrouler, tirant sur la main du serpentard qui se retourna avec un visage inquiet

-Mais enfin ! Harry ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas boire ?

-Je…Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par dépit, je voudrais que…Tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie.

Un profond soupir prit le blond, malgré tout il sourit légèrement

-J'en ai envie Harry…

Le regard de sang se braqua sur ceux d'argent et il jaugea le taux de véracité des propos dit par son calice, Harry se rapprocha donc de Draco collant leurs deux torses, il plongea son visage dans son cou et profita de l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait, il fit courir sa langue sur la carotide du blond qui frissonna et accrocha ses mains dans le dos du brun, quand les dents croquèrent dans sa peau ses mains tirèrent le tee-shirt en arrière avec un gémissement, son sang s'écoulait dans la gorge du vampire qui aspirait goulûment son dîner.

Draco sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, cela faisait si longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait pas mordu il en avait presque oublié la sensation grisante qu'on en ressentait, il se colla un peu plus au torse d'Harry en gémissant sourdement à son oreille, il sentit le brun coller ses hanches à les siennes et il ne pu retenir le petit cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa bouche en sentant l'érection du vampire se coller à la sienne, il commença de petits déhanchés pour les satisfaire pleinement, les crocs se détachèrent de la chair tendre, et Harry embrassa le blond, ses mains glissant sur les fesses qu'il agrippa dans sa solide poigne faisant gémir Draco de plus belle, les faisant se rapprocher un peu plus.

Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre en grognant ou gémissant, ils jouirent ensemble, salissant leurs sous-vêtements, le brun lécha les lèvres devenues rouges et gonflées et les mordilla doucement.

-Harry ?

-Hm ?

-Je… Quand tu auras soif, viens me voir directement, que je ne vienne pas te chercher. Je n'ai pas peur de tes crocs.

Le blond pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle du vampire puis il se leva et s'en alla, laissant le brun seul dans la pelouse celui-ci souriait doucement.

Quand il retrouva ses amis, ils remarquèrent tout de suite le regain de force, sa blessure avait disparu, ses cernes aussi et il affichait un sourire immense ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Draco l'avait laissé faire de son plein gré.

-Tu vois que tu aurais pu aller le voir directement !

-Oui, tu avais raison.

Il continuait de sourire comme un bienheureux, après une dizaine de minute toujours dans cet état, Hermione commença à s'énerver.

-Bon, tu arrêtes de sourire ou je t'arrache les dents !

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse partager mon bonheur ?

-Je préfère quand tu es neutre ! Tu m'exaspères à être de si bonne humeur.

-Tss, tu me déprimes Hermione.

Il arrêta enfin de sourire pour le grand bonheur de la brune qui se sentit enfin apaisée, Ron était penché sur un devoir, mais il n'avait écrit aucune ligne, en vérité il se fichait pas mal du devoir, il réfléchissait un peu trop, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés Blaise et lui ne s'était pas reparlés, ça lui mettait le moral dans les chaussettes.

-Je vais faire un tour.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, il marchait dans les couloirs, il était encore tôt, le couvre feu toujours pas annoncé, c'est à ce moment qu'il vit au bout du couloir, qu'il venait d'emprunter, Blaise qui se faisait embrasser par un type qu'il ne connaissait pas, il remarqua juste la couleur de sa cravate : rouge et or, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, retournant sur ses pas.

Rapidement arrivé à son dortoir, il alla dans sa chambre sans un signe vers ses amis, Harry se leva à sa suite faisant un léger signe de la tête à Hermione pour dire qu'il s'en occupait. Harry rentra dans la chambre, il la verrouilla

-Il te manque ?

Ron se retourna vers lui

-De qui tu parles.

-Zabini.

-…Non.

-Ne me mens pas, Ron, ça se voit.

Le rouquin le regarda droit dans les yeux

-Tant que ça ?

-Non, mais tu ne vas pas bien depuis qu'on est rentré, quand on les croise tu le dévores des yeux, et là tu rentres comme si on t'avait enfoncé un couteau dans l'dos. Tu sais Ron, tu peux tout me dire.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau, il baissa la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant

-Je… Il se faisait embrasser par un gryffondor. Et…Je…Je ne sais pas gérer ça, moi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, on dirait que rien ne t'atteint ! Les seules choses que l'on voit de toi c'est quand tu es heureux, sinon tu restes neutre, moi je…On voit tout sur mon visage.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'envier, à cause de ça on ne me comprend pas beaucoup, et puis c'est faux quand je suis en colère je crois qu'on le remarque…

-Nan mais la colère, t'es un cas à part.

-Grr, enfin bref, tu vois justement toi on peut savoir ce que tu penses grâce à ton visage, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre des mots sur des sentiments puisqu'on les voit ! Profites-en.

-Comment ça ?

-Montre lui que tu es jaloux.

-Que ? Non ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça ! J'aurai trop honte !

-Ron…Si tu ne te lances pas personne ne te réceptionnera.

Ron se retourna, il secoua la tête, et se jeta sur son lit

-Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça !

- Bien, alors ignore-le.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on ne se parle plus.

-Tss, vous ne vous parlez peut être plus mais tu le dévores du regard à chaque fois que tu le vois, contrôle toi, fixe moi ! Je suis magnifique…

Il se prit un coussin dans la tête alors qu'il commençait à partir en vantardise.

-Hey ! Je t'aide là !

-Mouais, j'accepte ce plan !

Ils se sourirent et Harry lui renvoya son coussin, il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche puis alla se coucher, même s'il se sentait en pleine forme, c'était vraiment délicieux le sang.

Dès le lendemain le plan se mettait en place, Ron faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le noir, qui remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait un regard sur lui, il avait prit l'habitude de sentir ce regard sur son corps, se fut donc à son tour de regarder le rouquin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait un changement si soudain.

Une semaine se passe ainsi, il était devenu très irritable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de coincer au détour d'un couloir le rouquin.

-Mais…Zabini ?

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui me bloques dans un couloir désert et c'est moi qui joue ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

-Mais non !

-TU NE ME REGARDES PLUS !

Un long silence suivit cette…Déclaration

-Pardon ?

Blaise se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, normalement il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, quand il releva les yeux il remarqua que Ron avait largement rougit

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je te regarde ?

Le noir le fixa un long moment, puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se frayant un passage dans sa cavité pour se mettre à jouer avec la langue du rouquin celui-ci d'abord étonné de ce revirement de situation se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaise. Se laissant embrasser, leurs langues jouaient ensemble.

Ils finirent par arrêter le baiser

-Si j'avais su que se serait si facile, je t'aurais déjà embrassé ! J'ai enfin réussi.

-Quoi ?

Ron le repoussa et le fixa dans les yeux

-Pour toi c'est un jeu ? Ou un pari ? Tu as réussis quoi ?

-Non ! Je…Enfin tu sais depuis qu'on est rentré on ne s'est plus reparlé comme avant et… Ca me manquait…Tu me manquais.

Ron rougit adorablement, il venait d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait voulut entendre, c'est à ce moment que la scène du baiser avec un gryffondor lui revint en tête, il fronça les sourcils, Blaise remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur et s'écarta d'un pas au cas où.

-Et un gryffondor qui t'embrasses ça ne te dit rien ? Tu lui as sorti le même baratin pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras ?

-Un gry…Oh ! Mais non, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

-Oui et bien moi j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser après ce que tu m'as dis, t'as pu lui dire ce genre de chose pour qu'il t'embrasse.

-T'as eu envie de m'embrasser ?

Le ton de la voix s'était faite désireuse, Ron rougit

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Je ne change pas, on parle bien de baiser.

-Tu…Tu m'as compris ! Alors ?

-Mais non, il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre, c'est tout ce que j'ai fais, ensuite il m'a sauté dessus…Je l'ai repoussé !

Ron détourna le regard, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Ron ! J'te jure que c'est vrai !

-Mouais…

Hermione et Harry se trouvait dans leur salle communes, ils faisaient leurs devoirs, ou plutôt la brunette forçait son très cher ami de faire ses devoirs

-Je préférais quand nous étions à Londres, pas de devoir, juste à profiter de la vie au jour le jour !

-Harry…Tu penses comme un pacha ! Dormir, manger, dormir ! Les études c'est important !

-Profiter de la vie aussi, dis-moi tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comment ça se passait avec Nott ?

-Comment tu… Rah, le salaud ! Tu m'as bien eu.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé. Et il ne se passera rien.

-C'est sûr que si tu restes ici à faire des devoirs il ne se passera rien.

-…

-'Mione, sincèrement, tu devrais aller le voir, tu lui proposes d'aller boire un verre à la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard.

-Non !

-Hermione ! Bon, si tu le fais je demande à Draco de m'accompagner !

-…Vrai ?

-Promis !

Il leva la main et simula de cracher au sol, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et accepta le marché.

Hebi: Wah ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! BONNE ANNEE ! (avec un peu de retard XD)

Draco: Tss, ça fait trois siècle qu'on attends ce chapitre!

Hebi: Je sais! -' mea culpa ! Bon, plus la peine de vous sortir le même charabia vous savez pourquoi...blablabla

Harry: Tu pourrais être un peu plus...

Hebi: Nan ! -' la flemme...Bon bah voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! I'm choqued o.O ! (je ne m'attendais pas à le poster aussi tôt !) XD


End file.
